O YAARA
by Angelbetu
Summary: You can count on me because that's what frds are supposed to do anyway. (Joint venture between me Luvcidduodosti and cutie pari) *DUO STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYS KAISE HO AP SAB?_**

**Many of u must have read this chapter from LUVCIDDUODOSTI profile...From nowonwards I will be posting the further chapter of the story..Its a joint venture between me, LUVCIDDUODOSTI and CUTIE PARI.**

**I am really grateful as both the partners of mine in this project are highly talented writers..and it will be an honor working with them...Its fun too :)**

**Plot idea solely belongs to LUVCIDDUODOSTI...so if anyone of u love the plot the credit will go only to her...We three will write different parts of this story.. Let's see ****kaisa rahega humara sath..ok no more bak bak..straight to the chappy...**

* * *

**_Chapter written by me._**

**_Edited by LUVCIDDUODOSTI..._**

* * *

**O YAARA...**

**KAROL BAGH,DELHI**

_**Chirpingbirds signalled the arrival of a beautiful morning...A man in his late forties opened the curtains of his home and welcome the fresh air and pink light of the glorious sun in his house. Soon his house was filled with sunlight but his heart was still filled with darkness...pitch dark just like a no moon night..**_

_**To complement the strictness of his face a frown appeared on his temple hearing the doorbell twice...Before he open the door it rings for one more time making his steps and actions more harsh and firm...**_

_**He slam opened the door and look at the front person with fiery eyes who was engaged in taking out milk pack from his basket when heard...**_

He asked angrily : "Kya time hua hai"

Milkman giving a confused glance: Jee

The man repeated with more harsh tone: Kya time hua hai

Milkman carelessly: 5 baje hain

"Kitni baar samjhaya hai Dheeru ko ki saarhe paanch baje se pehle doodh nahi lana hai...aur ho kaun tum...kiski izazat se tum mere ghar doodh dene aaye ho..."

Milkman in irritation listening such harsh tone in the very morning: "are saab subah subah kahe ko chik chik kar rahe ho..Dheeru mere mama ji hain..unko aaj kahin bahar jana tha jaldi to main aaya...aur paanch-sarhe panch me bus aadha ghanta hi to oopar neeche hai..adjust kar lo na saab"

The man fuming in anger: adjust..haan...(he returned the pouches of milk which the milkman had given to him and says in rude tone) Dhiru se kehna apna hisab kar le aakar kal...aur tum..(chewing tone) apni ye shakl lekar dobara mere darwaze par mut aa jana samjhe...(he closed the door with a bang on milkman's face who was in stunned posture...he start banging the door and requesting Abhijeet) saab saab are mama ji mujhe zinda nahi chodenge..kahenge maine customer kharab kar dia..saab galti ho gayi...saab suno to...(but the closed door never opened again.. the milkman with fallen face start going when few men having tease on their face called him)

"Kya hua bhai..bade udas lag rahe ho"

Milkman: kya bataun saab..ek number ka khadoos aadmi hai khadoos..kehta hai doodh nahi lega...are thoda jaldi hi aaya dena late to nahi aaya na...par dekho aap..ab mama ji to mujhe hi dantenge

Neighbours: are iska aisa hi hai...behen to hai hi kum dimag se ye bhi sath reh kar kum hi hota ja raha hai...(seeing the man coming out pushed the milkman) chal chal nikal nahi to abi humein bhi chodega nahin...

The milkman went away on his motorbike while neighbours with fake smiles come toward the man...

"Aur Abhijeet jee...kaise hain"

Abhijeet looking at them: meri haddi wagairh toot gayi hai kya kal se aaj tak

Neighbour in shock: arey kaisi batein kar rahe hain...nahin toh

Abhijeet: phir kal bhi yahi sawal poocha tha maine kaha the theek hoon to kal se aaj tak me kuch bhoochal aa gaya hai kya

Neighbours: jee..jee nahin...wo to bus...(to other man) chaliye Khurana saab chalte hain

_**Abhijeet never glanced back at them and start his jogging which is only completing few circles of his society's ground...he can't go much far from his place as his sister needs him any minute..this is the only time which he spend with himself because his little sister is in sleeping mode.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**PANVEL,NAVI MUMBAI**

_**Make some noise for desi boys...1..2..3..4 English thumke dil ki rhythm pe maarein jam jam ke desi boyz...Dunia ke sare dekhe aune paune sab se hain sone desi boyz...zzzzzz and a bang...**_

"Arey yaar Music kisne band kia..."

The speaker turned his head and the next second floor slipped away from his feets...

"Ss..iir aap..aap yahan kaise.."

A man looking at him with piercing gaze: Kitni baar aur samjhana padega mujhe...ye gym jaroor hai par yahan bacche body banane se jyada apne aage aane wale bhavishya ko sawarne aate hain...(coming near to that boy) Tumhein police me jana hai na Avinash...aise hoga selection tumhara...wahan kaun sa music kaun sa entertainment milega tumhe...kuch nahin (strong tone) tapte hue sooraj ke neeche daud lagani hogi...jitna wajan abhi tumhare kandhon par hai is se dus guna jyada wajan un jimmedarion ka hoga jo tumhe police me jaane ke baad milengi...jante ho jimmedarion ka bojh kitna bhari hota hai...is desh ki suraksha is desh me rehne wale logon ki suraksha ki jimmedari hoti har ek police wale ke oopar...aur tum...tum sab log is job ke layak hi nahin ho...

Man(in rage) : Get Out! aage se yahan aane ki koi jaroorat nahi hai

Avinash in pleading tone from his back as the man was already turning around): I am..(man turned, Avinash lowered his eyes) I am sorry sir..aage se aisa nahi hoga..I promise...pakka

The man look at him and Avinash repeated: Pakka DAYA sir... promise

Daya nodded his head a bit and taking it as a green signal Avinash smiled but Daya without giving any expression just left that place...

A boy came toward Avinash who was taking a relax breathe: Tu itna darta kyun hai inse...koi police academy ke coach thode hi hain ye...bus ek general si entrance clear karne ki training dete hain... nothing but a gym trainer yaar

Avinash: Vikram tu nahin jaanta...aaj tak Daya sir ne jise bhi train kia hai wo jaroor Police me select hua hai...he is the best among all yaar..aur wo ghalat bhi to nahin kehte na...thode discipline wale hain.. utna to hum adjust kar hi sakte hain

Vikram: yaar baat to tu sahi keh raha hai..aise techniques and tricks batate hain sir ki bus..lagta hai Sir hi Supercop hain

Voice from behind: Hain nahin the

Both boys turned back: The matlab...kya kehna kya chahta hai tu Ajay

Ajay in rude tone: CID wala tha ye

Avinash and Vikram in shock: Whatt? CID...or Daya sir..kya baat kr raha hai

Ajay: tum dono darpok ke sath sath dhakkan bhi ho..are sabko pata hai...Delhi CID mein Senior Inspector ki post par tha..log misaale dia karte the par jab asli khatra samne aaya to kayaron ki tarah bhag gaya...kitne police officers ki jaan gayi iski wajah se..CID se nikala gaya to ab yahan munh chupa kar baith ta hai aur hum par rob...

"Kayar nahin hoon main" A loud angry tone buzzed in every ear

_**Three of the boys and rest few look at the six feet tall man who was standing at some distance from them in great anger... his face and eyes were red in anger while his body was shivering...**_

Ajay: Sir sab jaante hain ki aapki wajah se un sab ki jaan gayi...kyun un sab ko chod kar bhage aap

_**Daya went to the boy and slapped that boy... Ajay looked angrily towards daya...all the boys were shocked...**_

Ajay smirked saying : "Kayro ki toh nishani hoti hai...sach se bhagna"

_**This line stopped Daya and he left Ajay abruptly..**_

Ajay after recovering from that teeth rattling slap started shouting: Pagal hai ye...kaun aayega iske paas loser hai...apne khilaf kuch suna to marne lag gaye...jo kia hai wo to sunega hi na...chalo re sab...nahin karni humein koi training...isse bohot behtar trainers mil jayenge

_**All left one by one behind Ajay leaving Daya standing alone in that gym...he knelt down slowly on the floor taking so many deep breathes when someone placed hand on his shoulder**_

* * *

_**AN**_

_**Toh guys batao kaisa tha?**_

_**Please Read and Review**_

_**Next update after 25 reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys back with the update...**

**Thanku so much for all the precious reviews from all three of us**

**And special thanks to MRF Di and Dada..really thrice of us are highly obliged with reviews of you both that too a detailed one..**

**And Mrf Di...May be u r not aware but my two partners..Cutie Pari and Luvcidduodosti are very big fan of you..and they r really in jumping mode reading your review...haha sacchi and di We are really grateful that you want to read further...Also di their is a smallu sa request from thrice of us and that js...A story in MRF di style...haan na di we are missing your stories so much..plz come soon with a story..plz plz plz ...luv u di from all three of us...and stay always blessed di...:***

**Dada..Maine koi gazar nahi khaya...main to samjhdaar Malbosh hoon..mai to raddish khata hu...hehe..Thanku so much Dada from three of us for reviewing this story..and Dada about your query regarding venture...We first discuss one whole chapter then assign its different parts to each one of us and then everyone write it and post on our whatsapp grp which we have made for this story... after that one of us compile it,edit it and then post...haashhh itti sari mehnat karte hain hum bacche...hehe Thanku Da for ur review :)**

_In this chapter we haven't received sufficient number of reviews but still we are posting the second chapter for giving an uplift to Chapter..If u all like/dislike it please tell us in reviews.. without reviews its not appealing to think and write...your reviews are our encouragement..I hope we will get satisfactory reviews this time...Thanku_

**Now without much Bak Bak.. Let's move to the chapter.**

**Hope u all will like it :)**

* * *

**_Chapter:2_**

**_Abhijeet sir part written by Cutie Pari_**

**_Daya sir part written by Luvcidduodosti_**

**_only Edited by me..hehe ;)_**

* * *

**KAROLBAGH, NEW DELHI**

Abhijeet became tense listening sound from her room...he move towards her in rush and what he saw made him tense...

She was throwing all the things on floor in scare and anger..her sinus was heavy and eyes were filled with tears..she was looking totally frightened and out of control..

Abhijeet looked at her and a call from his voice made the environment so much calm : Ashu..

Ashu heard her bhaiya's voice and a satisfaction came on her face but she didn't gave a look to him and was sitting on bed with slight anger on her face...

A small smile came on Abhijeet's face knowing well that his sister is angry with him..he came near her and sat on bed but Ashu moved her face to other side in anger..

Abhijeet tried to keep hand on her shoulder but she jerked it vigrously...

Abhijeet in fake shocking tone : baap re baap itna gussa...(in sad tone ) meri Ashu apne Abhi bhaiya se gussa hai kya ?

Ashu nodded her head in yes and look at her big b from corner of her eyes..

Abhijeet in confuse tone : Accha par kyun..aaj to Abhi bhaiya ne Ashu ko danta bhi nahi..kl raat new teddy bhi dia aur ..

Ashu cutting him in cute angry tone : wo Teddy nahi hai..wo Ashu ka new friend hai " Jojo "...

Abhijeet in disappointment : kya Meri Ashu ne new friend bhi bana liya aur apne Abhi bhaiya ko bataya bhi nahi..(in dramatic teary tone ) mujhe to lagta tha Ashu sabse jada mujhse pyar karti hai aur wo mere se secret bhi nahi rakti par ab mera to koi best friend hi nahi hai..

Ashu became sad hearing this..she instantly gave her teddy on Abhi's lap and said in her sweet time : JoJo ye Ashu ke Abhi bhaiya hai ..aur Ashu ke best friend bhi ...(thinking that jojo will jealous with Abhi so said in conveincing tone )..tum bhi mere friend ho par Abhi bhaiya jada hai..aur Raju, chinki, pinky, tinny ki tarah tum bhi Abhi bhaiya ke dost ban jayo..ok ..(in strict tone )bilkul good by ki tarah ..

Abhijeet smiled affectionately on her small doll..he said in praising tone : are waah meri Ashu to bari birlliant hai itni jaldi meri friendship kardi aapne jojo se..

Ashu again made a sad face and looked down..Abhijeet lifted her face up and his heart pinched badly to see tears in his soul's eyes..he wiped her tears and asked in panick : kya hua bacche aap ro kyun rahi ho ?

Ashu hugged Abhijeet tightly and said in almost teary tone : Abhi bhaiya please aap kahi nahi jana..Ashu ko bahut dar...sab hansne lagte hai..sab majak urate hai Ashu ko dekhkar..(in crying ) sab kahte hai mai ekdam mad hun aur meko ghar me nahi mad school ...bhej..

she started crying harshly , her body was shivering badly ..Abhijeet became really tense for her condition as she is asthmeatic patient and exertion will worsten her condition so he tried to calm down her..

Abhijeet started rubbing her back and said composing his tears : Ashu shant ho jayo bacche..koi nahi lekar ke jaega aapko mujhse dur..I promise meri jaan..aap jante ho na Abhi bhaiya bilkul jhoot nahi bolte..

Ashu in scared tone : Noooo..Abhi bhaiya wo sab log Meko uss gandi jagah..(grabbing his shirt tightly in hand ) Ashu ko Abhi ke paas..kahi nahi jana..kahii bhi nahi...scary Aunty aur ganju uncle dono bol rahe the..please aap..Abhi bhaiya Ashu ko bhut dar lagta hai..

Abhijeet became extreme tense as he was noticing the jerks in her body..he laid down her on bed and move toward his room..He took out medicine and filled in injection..he came in Ashu's room who was cuddling the bed sheet in fear and mumbling ..Abhijeet bite his lips to control his crying voice ..his heart was shattering everyday seeing his joyful bubbly sister like this..so many tears fell down from his eyes ..he looked at injection and a voice hit his eardrums...

_**Abhi bhaiya please aap papa ko samjhayo na ..mujhe nahi lagani injection..(in irritation ) I hate injection..aap doctor ko bolo ki wo bas meds dede mujhe..**_

_**Abhi's father : waah madam ka khud doctor banne ka sapna hai aur khud hi injection se darti hai..patient ko injection dete dete ye to khud rone lagegi..(Abhijeet's parents laughed on it )**_

_**Ashu in embarrassed tone : papa please..(in sweet tone ) bhaiya dekho na papa ko..**_

_**Abhi taking her gudiya in side hug : koi kuch bhi nahi kahega meri behan ko ..mujhe meri behan pe bura bharosa wo ek din sabse bari doctor banegi..**_

_**Ashu kept her head on his shoulder saying happily : akhir behan jo aapki hun...**_

Her sweet voice was still ringing on his ears..a moment happen and her dream and life get ruined..he wiped his tears and move toward her with steadily slow steps..he looked at her face who was closing her eyes tightly in fear where eye balls were moving under eyelid...he pierced the injection in her vein and her eyes stopped moving..she swift in sleep quickly...

Abhijeet throw the medicine in rage and burst out in tears hardly..he was feeling so helpless seeing her sister like this...

Suddenly he heard some footsteps, he stood up and the figure stopped at entrance gulping down in fear after seeing the injured lion infront of him..

Abhijeet in silent tone : kal park me kya hua tha sister (Nurse looked down immediately )..I m waiting for your reply sister..

Nurse already felt Abhijeet's temperature is so high so she don't take risk to tell lie as she is well aware about his short temper

she took a cold sigh and said : kl jab mai Ashi mam ko park lekar gayi thi..tab (Abhijeet raised his eyebrows, she added ) mujhe ek important call aa gaya tha and mai wo call lene kuch door chali gayi tabhi sayad Mr and Mrs kumar ne ye sab kaha

Abhijeet in cold tone : aaj se Ashu kahi nahi jaegi aur agar aapko apne job se thora bhi pyar hai to please don't dare to give importance to anything except my sister..understood ?

Nurse in fear : yes sir..

Abhijeet in anger : that's better for you..

...

...

**MUMBAI**

After the guys left the person who just came into the scenario said "Daya tu aise apne naukri se hath dho baithega...Wo Ajay minister shinde ka bhateeja..."

Daya sir cut him angrily with "to kya kuch bhi bakega...haa?...janta hai kayar kise bolte hai...buzdil kise kehte hai...dus saal diye hai maine iss desh ko..."

Abir(his co-trainer) sighed with "Daya ye tu bhi janta hai... ungli uthana kitna aasan hai..."

"Haa yar jab mere apne department ko mere pe bharosa nahi...kal ke aaye bache pe kya gussa nikalu" smirked Daya.

"Chal tujh mein akal toh aai..." Abir joked trying to make the situation light.

"Ha yaar aagayi akal...kal jake uss minister ke bhateeje se maafi bhi mang lunga...akhir hoo toh ek suspended officer hi" saying so Daya left from the gym.

Daya then boarded a cab and headed to his house. Few words were continuously ringing in his ears.

"**_Daya sir kitne down to earth hai yaar"_**

**_"The bravery award of year 2015 goes to Senior Inspector Daya"_**

**_"Daya I'm really proud of you"_**

Suddenly he came out of his thoughts hearing "saab ghar aagaya apka".

He quickly got down from the cab after paying the fare and went into his house.

As soon as he entered he heard a grave voice saying "Aise koi ghar khula chodke jata hai kya"

Daya was startled by the man's presence and said "Sir ! Aap yaha"?

The man said in the same tone"Mere sawal ka jawab ye nahi hai "

Daya smirked with "Sir mere pass kuch nahi hai churane layak...izzat thi..wo bhi apke department ne sare aam nilam kardi h"

The man said in an apologetic tone "Daya uss waqt halat kuch aise the ki..."

Daya cut him calmly with"Ki agar mission ki failure ki khabar bahar jati toh public ka bharosa uth jata department se... Isliye mission ke ek head ko gaddar thehra diya"

Man trying to reason with him "Dekho Daya main samaj..."

Daya said with blood red eyes "Aap nahi samaj sakte sir...jab apki puri zindagi apki duty k ird gird ghumti ho aur uss duty se apko dhokebaaz ka thappa deke nikala jaye...uss dard ka aap andaza nahi laga sakte"

There was a pin drop silence in the room. After a few moments of comfortable silence the man restarted the conversation with"Dekho daya hum uss mission ko restart karne jaa rahe hai"

Daya said being irritated"Toh main kya karu"

Man started calmly "Main chahta hoon tum uss mission..."

Daya shouted cutting the man's sentence "Bas sir main apki bohot izzat karta hoon... isliye abhi tak apse ache se behave kar raha hoon...mai police force se related kisi bhi mission mein participate nahi karunga"

Man tried to make him understand with "Daya Lekin meri baat.."

Daya cut his sentence in a grave tone"Sir kabhi off duty ayega iss Daya se milne...jis Senior Inspector ke liye aaye hain wo kabka mar chuka hai sir"

He said the last sentence in such a low voice that the man thought that he had imagined it.

Saying so he went to his room and closed the door with a bang.

The man left the house sighing after glancing the closed door for a while.

* * *

**Hope u all liked this Chapter...**

**Next Chapter only after sufficient reviews...**

**Ab is baar discount nahi denge hum :D**

**Thanku so much for reading**

**/_\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the update**

**Three of us are Disappointed with the number of reviews**

**I mean only seven...accha bura jaisa bhi hai at least review to kariye**

**Stil Thanku so much all the readers...**

**Dayabhijenny: thanku so much dear..and ur few words are also very precious for us..thanku so much for reviewing...keep reading dear**

**Mrf di: OML! REALLY ek aur chappy aane wala h determination ka..plsr hearing this..we will wait for it eagerly di...hugs from thrice of us..really obliged that u read and liked the chappy..thnku didu**

**Dada: ale Dada...glad that u liked it..thnku Dadu..and jhagra abi tak to nahi hua...koi b new point hota h to hum apas me discuss krte hain and agr sbko thk lgta h to usko story me include krte hain...and that's how it works :)**

**Thanku so much for all the rest readers and reviewers...:)**

* * *

**Here is ur nxt update**

_**Duo part written by me**_

_**Rest whole written by Luvcidduodosti and description in it,added by Cutie Pari**_

_**Chapter Edited by me**_

_**Hope u all will like it :)**_

* * *

Abhijeet look at the watch and became tense seeing the time..he slapped inside his mind as again he is late for shooting yard..Abhijeet hurriedly move toward room and wear his outfit..

After dress up, he came to his sister's room who was enjoying her dreamland..he smiled lightly and kissed on her forehead softly..

While Nurse was waiting for him in lawn..he said softly : Pratima agar Ashu bahar jane ki jid kare to use please sambhal lena aur koi bhi problem ho to call kar lena..and I request use akela mut chodna

Pratima giving him assurance : sir aap chinta mat kariye mai Ashi mam ka pura dhyan rakhungi aur aapko shikayat ka mauka bhi nahi dungi..

Abhijeet nodded and left for his job..

**TRAINING CAMP**

Head of trainer in strict tone ;Abhijeet jee! Ap yaha free mein kaam nahi karte hai ki jab chahe aaye jab chahe chale jaye

Abhijeet in low tone :Sir wo actually meri behen...

Coach in serious tone :Ha pata hai muje wo mentally challenged hai lekin apko bhi samajna hoga ki ye ek bohot hi serious job hai..agar aapka aisa hi chalta raha to mujhe apni authority se kisi aur coach ke liye baat karni paregi

Abhijeet replied instantly : Sir I'm really sorry...Main kal se punctual..

Coach cutting him in tough tone : Abhijeet jee! Aap yaha shooting coach hain and apko pata hai govornment ne chaar hi coaches appoint kiye hai... already teacher student ratio bohot zyada hai... it's a dangerous thing...kisiko ko chot bhi lag sakti hai due to unavailability of coach...

Abhijeet in calm tone : Yes sir I am totally getting your point...I promise you there won't be any complaints further

Coach nodded with :Better! Jaiye students ko join kijiye.

Abhijeet : Sure sir

...

...

Head was coming back to his cabin when he got a big shock seeing the Assistant commisioner of Police in his yard, he greeted him in tense smile :Arey acp sir! Kaise hain aap?

Acp sir in smile :Bas Sushil main toh badhiya..sab cadets ki training kaisi chal rahi hai?

Sushil in smile :Bohot badhiya sir...Waise aap yahan

Acp in smile :Ha muje tumare ek coach se milna hai

Sushil became tense listening this, he asked in tension: Sir humse kou galati matlab...sab protocol toh...

Acp with little laugh :Nahi Sushil jaisa aap soch rahe hai aisa kuch nahi hai (Sushil took a real sigh ) ..actually mujhe aapke coach Abhijeet se baat karni hai...

...

...

Abhijeet in strict tone : Pranav how many times I have told you to make your grip strong ...

Abhijeet was giving training to cadets when a peon came there and says: Abhijeet sir! Sir apko Sushil sir cabin mein bula rahe hai

Abhijeet inside his mind : ab kya kar diya maine..subah ki daant ka part two bhi sunna hai kya..(in anger ) agar ye job meri majboori nahi hoti to dikhata mai inhe..

He jerked his head in disappointment and said :Acha main aata hoon...(to his students) guys jab tak main na aau dart gun se practice kijiye...

Abhijeet came inside the cabin and he became stunned seeing the figure there..

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet and a broad smile came on his face : Abhijeet..mai tunhara hi intejaar kar raha tha..aao wahan khade kyun ho ?

Abhijeet came from his stunned face and manage to reply him with normal tone : Sir itne salo baad (in light snile) milke acha laga..kaise hai aap?

Acp sir in low tone :Thik hoon abhijeet...Tum?

Abhijeet with sad smile :Pichle chand saal ke halato se guzarne ke baad jitna thik hosakta hoon utna hoon sir

They both took respective seats..Abhijeet was still in shock with sudden arrival of Acp sir ..Acp sir was fidgeting with fingers as he has not any words to say..

Abhijeet seeing him like this, says in smile : aapne kabse itna soch samajh kar bolna start kiya waise (Acp sir gave him a smile ).. aapko mujhse kya kehna hai sir ?

Acp sir took a sigh and initated in calm tone :Jis gang ke peeche tum log gaye the wo gang wapas activate hogaya hai Abhijeet

Abhijeet became extremy shock and his expression became stiff :Aise kaise sir? Uss blast mein humare officers ke sath sath toh wo gang ka leader bhi maara gaya tha

Acp in serious tone :Mat bhoolo Abhijeet wo ek international gang tha...toh uski jadein kayi desho mein faili huin thin...ab uss gang ka leader Carlos Pablo naam ka koi Spanish drug lord hai.. ye naam use drugs ki market ne dia hai asal me wo kaun hai koi nahin janta

Abhijeet controlled his emotions as the gang was not ordinary gang this gang had destroyed his everything..his family, his happiness..everything !

Abhijeet asked in straight tone :Hmmm samajh gaya...aap mujse kya chahte hai sir?

Acp sir in strong tone :Main chahta hoon tum dono uss gang ke peeche jao...

Abhijeet instantly in jerk :Dono matlab snr inspector daya bhi honge kya?

Acp in sad tone : Pata nahi Abhijeet usne inkar toh kiya hai...Lekin iss mission ke liye tum dono hi best ho

Abhijeet in pain :Kash department ne uske sath itni nainsaafi na ki hoti...

Acp sir in hurt tone : Na insaafi toh tumare sath bhi hui hai

Abhijeet composing himself :Ha uss gang ne mere parivar ko maraa...lekin Daya Ko bus apna inefficiency chupane ke liye department ne nikala...

Acp sir asked after short break of silence : Abhijeet tumhe kya lagta hai? Wo iss mission ko join karega...

Abhijeet in dreamy tone :Jitna unn chand dino mein maine use jana tha...jurm ke khilaf awaz uthane se wo kabhi peeche nahi hatega...(in excitement )

Sir...Apke pass uska address hai?

...

...

**MUMBAI**

"Sir ap aise kaise daya Ko termination letter de sakte hai?"

"Dekho Abir muje pata hai pura matter...Lekin wo Ajay..."

Daya in tease : "Minister ka beta hai...aur wo galat battameez even incompetent bhi kyu na ho...hain toh minister ke khandaan ka chirag... hai na sir?"

"Dekho Daya tum muje..."

Daya with smirk nd stern tone :"Sir muje pata hai apke hath bandhe hue hai...mera termination letter dijiye...muje der horahi hai"

Head in guilty tone gave him letter with : I'm really sorry"

Daya in stern smile"It's perfectly fine sir...mujhe ab iski adat hai.."

Daya was packing his all stuff with hurt, pain and anger..he was feeling like a looser..

One cadate said in sad tone : "Sir ap kisi private gym mein join karenge kya?"

Daya replied in stern tone :That's not a part of ur training Avinash"

Vikram in helplrss tone :"Sir we know it's not a part of our training. But sir just because management galat ke khilaf awaz nahi utha rahi... Hum bhi peeche nahin hatenge sir"

Daya in calm tone : "Dekho Vikram detachment is the key and waise bhi they'll appoint a new trainer soon"

Suraj (another student) in sad and disappointed tone :"But not everyone is like you sir and this isn't about fighting against the authorities , it's about fighting against what's wrong"

Daya in teasing smile :"Suraj filmo mein hota hai ye sab. Reality mein ye sab utna asaan nahi."

Avinash in smile :"Sir agar filmo mein insaaf dekhke hi khush ho jayein aur hakikat mein chup rahenge toh iss desh ki bhalayi ke liye kon ladhega"

Daya in helpless tone ;"Tum log kyu nahi samajhte ki tum log ka career..."

Avinash replied him in sweet tone :"Sir har protest nara lagake slogan bolke nahi ki jati...hum sab ye gym chodenge aur chinta mat kijiye sab alag alag time period mein over two months chodenge and jaake doosre gyms join karenge..."

"Bohot Shane nahi hogaye ho tum sab..." Daya finally said smiling.

Suraj in naughty smile :"Sir jab trainer itna intelligent ho toh... waise sir guidance ke liye apse contact karsakte hai na?"

Daya in smile :"Ha zaroor bacho...(in serious tone )waise tum log sure ho apne iss step ko leke?"

Vikram in excitement :"Ha sir...ab dekhte hai Ajay aur uske chamcho mein se kitne select ho pate hai...waha toh minister ka beta hone ka privilege nahi milega na"

Daya smiled at all of them and pat their heads...they too took his blessings and finally Daya left on his bike...

After almost 30 minutes of riding he reached home... although he was terminated today and offcourse he was tensed but still their was a small light smiling in his heart..that yes, still someone is their who respect him..the kind words of his students were like someone is applying medicine on his old wounds...

He opened the main door and entered inside bolting the door behind...He placed his belongings in drawer, removed his shoes/socks and sat down on sofa switching on the television setting news channel but his mind was far away from the news telecasting on TV...

Daya's pov: itne saal baad aaj phir mujhe terminate kia gaya... pichli baar to koi wajah hi nahin thi mere pas par is baar chalo (tease tone in his heart) kuch wajh to mili mujhe nikalne ki...Ab kuch na kuch to karna padega Daya sir...ek do mahine to savings se nikal jaega par uske baad (looking at his tummy) papi pet ke lie kuch na kuch to karna hi hoga...

Giving words to his thoughts while getting up from Sofa: Chalo Daya Babu nayi naukri ki talash me lag jao...

"Nayi naukri khud ghar chal ke aaye to"

Daya turned and found a man at door step having calm smile on his face wearing brown blazer and blue shaded jeans...

Daya tilt his head a bit looking keenly at the face and after few seconds exclaimed in shock: Aap

"Pehchan lia chalo acha hai...mujhe to laga tha aap mujhe bhool gaye honge"

Daya coming toward the man with content smile: aise kaise...ek branch me na sahi par ek department me kaam kia hua hai hum logon ne aur ek mission mein bhi mahino sath rahe hain par (his smile vanishing) aap achanak mere ghar par kaise...aur darwaza to lock kia tha maine...aap andar kaise aaye

Abhijeet: Knock karne ka jokhim nahin uthana chahta tha main...meri baat sun kar agar tum darwaza mere munh par maar dete to...isilie (showing him a swiss knife) thodi kalakari dikhai

Daya with tough expressions: Ohh..to aap bhi yahan Acp sir ki tarah mujhe samjhane aaye hain...apko jaroor Acp sir ne hi bheja hai na

Abhijeet coming more near to Daya: mujhe kisine nahin bheja hai Daya...main khud yahan aaya hoon...kyunki main ye mission akele nahin handle kar sakta...mujhe ek sathi ki jaroorat hai...aur apse behtar doosra koi mila nahin mujhe...

Daya sarcastically: ye aapka police department achanak mujh GADDAR par itna meherbaan kaise ho gaye...achanak is department ke saare kaam mere bina band kyun ho rahe hain...(standing just in front of Abhijeet) aur aapke Acp sahab ko kya lagta hai...ki aapko apna vakeel bana kar bhejenge to main haan kar doonga...dekhiye Abhijeet...main aapki bohot izzat karta hoon...par is mission ke lie kya is department ke kisi mission ke lie meri haan kabhi nahi hogi

Abhijeet: Daya jitna un che mahinon me maine tumhare sath kaam kia hai, jitna tumhe samjha hai...tum kabhi apne farz se peeche hutne walon me se nahin ho...

Daya: haan nahin hoon..par pata nahi kyun aap ye nahi samjh rahe ki ab main aisi kisi bhi farz ke bandhan me nahin hoon...aur main to hairaan hoon ki aap kaise maan gaye is mission ke lie..aapke poore parivar ko is gang ne khatam kar dia tha...kya aur bhi kuch khona baki reh gaya hai apke paas jo wapas apne aapko is aag ne jhonkne ke lie tayar hain aap

Abhijeet in rage: nahin sab kuch...sab kuch salon pehle hi kho chuka hoon main...jante ho tum Daya mere maa papa bhai sabko maar dia tha un logon ne...bachi to bus meri phool jaisi behen jo police ko almirah me mili...wo do din tak wahan chupi rahi..sab ki cheekhein sab kuch, suna aur dekha usne...bus 18 saal ki thi wo tab...doctor ban na chahti thi aur aaj khud use har waqt doctors ki jaroorat padti hai...har waqt care chahiye use...jo nazara maine dekha tha us din...(fire in his eyes) jis din apne parivar ko apni ankhon se rakh bante dekha tha usi din se wo aag mere dil me jal rahi thi...tum jaan na chahte the na ki kaisi maan gaya main is mission ke lie...kyunki mujhe apne hathon se apne parivar ki maut ka badla lena hai...apni behen k har toote khwab ka har aansu ka badla lena hai mujhe...aur main (turning his tone normal) yahan kisiki vakalat karne nahin aya tha...jis waqt wo ilzaam tumhare oopar lagaye the humare department ne...us waqt tumhare lie kuch nahin kar paya tha main... kyunki main is halat me hi nahin tha ki apne alawa kisi aur ke baare me sochun...lekin aaj jab wo mission phir se activate ho raha hai tab mere dil me bus ek hi khayal aya..(looking in Daya's eyes) jo main tab nahin kar saka tha shayad ab kar paaun...

Daya in low tone: Main janta hoon aapke oopar jo guzri hai uska main koi muqabla nahin kar sakta...but sorry to say, mere oopar jo guzri hai aap bhi uska ilm nahi kar sakte...(tough tone)jab apne hi department mein 10 saal tak imandari se duty karne ke baad tumhe gaddar hone ka medal mile...jab apne hi sathion ki maut ka ilzaam tumhare sar par daal dia jaye...jab jis gali jis mohalle se tum guzro wahan har ek insaan ki ankhon me apne lie nafrat dekho...(dreamy tone) jinki ankhon me khud ke lie humesha garv dekha ho jab wo log tumse baat bhi karne se katrane lagein...jab..jab shaheed hue officers ki maa unki biwiyan tumhe khooni ki nazar se dekhein...(painfully) jab apne hi ghar me rehna ghutan lagne lage...wo dard wo takleef (wiping his upcoming tears) aap nahi samjh payenge sir...aur mujhe apse...ya kisi se bhi koi hamdardi nahi chahiye...(straight)main apki koi madad nahin kar paunga...meri apni ek alag dunia hai ab aur mai (forcefully) khush hoon yahan

"Aur agar main kahun ki wo garv, wo sukoon, wo izzat, wo khushiyan sab wapas pane ka ek mauka tumhare samne hai...to kya tum us mauke ko nahin apnana chahoge"

Daya look at him angrily but with tearful eyes

"Main tumse poochta hoon Daya...kya tum wakai adjust ho paye ho is dunia mein...kya wakai khush ho tum apni is dunia mein...kya wo junoon..wo desh par mar mitne ka jazba wo mar chuka hai tumhare andar...kya nahin yaad aata wo sab...(deep tone)kya nahin chahte tum us har khoi hui cheez ko wapas paana... mujhe to mera parivar ab kabhi wapas nahin milega par tum (hopefully) wo sab phir se wapas paa sakte ho...bus khud par bharosa to karo...kisi aur par nahin...mujh par bhi nahin.. bus khud par"

Daya turned his face to the other side...Abhijeet sighed and placed a chit on table: ye mera number hai aur hotel ka address bhi mai do din tak yahin hoon...Mumbai me...ek hafte baad mission ke lie nikalna hai...main intezaar karunga tumhara"

"Main nahin aaunga"

Abhijeet in smile while going out: Main phir bhi intezaar karunga...

* * *

**So how was it?**

**will Daya sir join mission or refuse?**

**Stay tuned to know more**

**and nxt chapter is almost ready**

**Update will depend on ur feedbacks **

**thanku **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back after long long time..**

**I know bohot wait karaya..**

**Due to this quarantine we got some time..three of us..as my two partners xams are done and mine are postponed to June..**

**So here we are at ur service...**

**Plz enjoy ur update**

**Will meet u all in end...**

* * *

**_Chappy written by me_**

**_Reviewed by Luvcidduodosti and Cutie Pari_**

* * *

Abhijeet move out from Daya's house and once again look back, he took a long sigh and sat down in his car...

Abhijeet ignited the car and said in confident smile : Tumhe khud pe bharosa ho ya na ho par mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai ..tumhare andar ke aag ko mai pehle bhi dekh chuka hun Aur abhi bhi tumhare ankhon me wahi aag aur junoon dekha hai maine..(in deep tone ) tumhare paas khud ko sahi prove karne ka bas yahi mauka hai aur mujhe yakeen hai tum is mauke ko jane nahi doge...

Daya was sitting on sofa..his eyes were blank but Abhijeet's words were still echoing in his ear..

Daya pov : kya Abhijeet sahi keh rahe the, kya sachme mujh par jo dhabba hai wo mit jaega..kya sachme meri khoyi hui ijjat mujhe wapas mil jaegi...? par mai unlogo par wapas bharosa kaise kar sakta hun..(in anger )agar firse unlogo ne mera istemaal kiya to..agar firse aisa hi kuch hua to..(tears appeared in his eyes ) agar unhone firse mera istemaal karke mujhe gaddar..

**_Department ko agar senior inspector Daya par shak hai to unhe arrest kyun nahi kiya ja raha..aise officers pure desh ke liye kalank hai.._**

**_Huh..khudko bhut bara cid officer kehta tha aur jab jaan pe ban ayi to khud bhagodon ki tarah bhaag aya unko marne ke liye chodkar_**

**_Daya was not believing on his ears, he was listening everything for him in his own bureau..where he use to come with proud and now, no one is ready to even look at him..his colleagues were passing taunts on him..his heart shattered but controlling himself he came inside Acp sir's cabin.._**

**_Acp sir look at him and sad expression came on his face..he was feeling anger on his department but there was nothing in his hand he was feeling helpless and after looking at Daya's broken and cracked eyes he was feeling guilty.._**

**_Daya became scared internally seeing his senior's expressions..he called : sirrrr ?_**

**_Acp sir stood up from his seat and gave him an envelope, Daya looked at him with painful shock while Acp sir look down immediately._**

**_Acp sir in low tone : I m sorry Daya..mere haath kanoon se bandhe hue hain...mujhe upar se order mila hai tumhe suspend karne ka.._**

**_Daya look at Acp sir...nor a single tear or expression came on his face...he silently took his suspension letter mouthing a small OK to Acp sir and left..._**

Present:

Daya's pov: uss ek Mission ne mera sab kuch cheen liya mujse.. mere department ne jo mujhe ghaw diya uske jhakam aaj bhi taja hain...bachpan se ek ijjat hi to thi mere paas wo bhi chali gayi..mai kabhi unhe maaf nahi kar sakta...kabhi nahi...

He closed his eyes and kept his head on headrest but he was not able to sleep..Abhijeet's words were jerking him to prove himself innocent..to prove that he is not a traitor..he is not the murderer of those officers..and he even didn't realise when entire night passed away..he opened his teary eyes cause of sunlight..he opened the window and sunlight beam came on his face..he felt something new and strange hope inside him which was vanished from ten years..and in this his eyes caught Abhijeet's chit on table..

He picked up the chit and after reading the address keep it inside his wallet.

...

...

He was very angry..he himself don't know what is the reason...

"Bus yahi kaam reh gaya hai ab...sabse maafi mangta phiru main...naukri bhi gayi aur mafi bhi main hi mangun...apne bacchon ko itna sar chada lenge ki baat karne ka tareeka nhi rahega unhe aur phir unki ego ko satisfy karne ke lie maafi hum mangte phirein...aur doosre ye...Mere so called department ke log...ab chahte hain mai wapas aa jaun...(talking to himself in mirror while setting his hairs) kyun aaun..aaun kyun main...khud ki galti chupane ke lie mujhe gaddar bana dia aur aaj jab meri jaroorat padi to meri tareefon ke kaseede padhe ja rahe hain...my foot...jaane hi nahin wala hoon main...

He locked the house,ignited his bike and raced it at full speed showing the level of his anger and frustration...

He stopped the bike in front of a huge bungalow...he made a face seeing the unnecessary show off murmuring as "Public ka paisa aur jata kahan hai...yahin to jata hai"

He parked his bike on the apt place and moved toward the main door where two security guards were on duty...

Security guard: Jee...kahiye kis se milna hai apko

Daya in straight tone: Minister Shinde se milna hai mujhe

Security Guard smirking: aise koi bhi aira gaira Minister sahab se nahin mil sakta hai

Daya: unke PA se baat hui hai meri...please aap intercom kariye unhe

Security guard nodded and connect call from his landline..after talking for few minutes he allowed Daya to enter inside telling him the way to Minister's garden: Aaiye main apke sath chalta hoon..Sir abhi garden mein hain

Daya nodded and move behind him...he was moving through the backyard but his feets stopped for a while feeling some kind of vibration in his feets...he checked his shoe but got no reason so move ahead shrugging his shoulders...

...

...

"Pata nahin sir mujhe nahin lagta...Raat ho chuki hai aur Daya ka koi call nahin aaya hai...soch raha hoon ek baar subah jaakar us se milu...jee abi Minister sahab ki party ka aadmi bhi aane hi wala hai..us se bhi mil leta hoon...pichli baar minister shinde ne kaafi madad ki thi humari is mission mein (he stopped listening door bell sound) sir main aapko thodi der me call karta hoon shayad wo aa gaye hain"

He got up and opened the door...he welcomed his guest and both of them sat down...

"Thanks for coming Mr..."

Vinay, mera naam Vinay hai..Minister sahab ka saara paper work main hi dekhta hoon..sath hi me accounts wahairh ki jimmedari bhi meri hai islie hi sir ne mujhe apke paas bheja hai...

Abhijeet smiled... Thanku Mr. Vinay itne short notice par bhi aap yahan aaye...

Vinay smiled then asked in enquiry tone: waise maine suna hai wo saalon purana mission jo band ho gaya tha wo police department restart karne wala hai

Abhijeet look at him with fixed gaze then smiled: Ye to police department hi jaan sakta hai Mr Vinay..aap to jaante hi honge ki main ab Police Department ka hissa nahi raha...bacchon ko train karta hoon...na jaane kyun meri duty laga di hai in papers ko laane k lie...by the way aap shayad kuch papers laaye honge...

Vinay trying to smile: main bhi aise hi pooch raha tha...aaa ye aapke papers...

Abhijeet: thanku..Accha Vinay jee raat bohot ho gayi hai...bataiye (picking up phone's receiver) kya lenge aap

Vinay getting up: Jee kuch nahin main bus ab chalunga...he was about to got up handing over the file to Abhijeet when both of them heard a knock on door...Abhijeet got up and opened the door..a broad shocked smile crept on his lips...

"Tum"

"Main andar aa sakta hoon"

"Arey aao na..ye bhi koi poochne ki baat hai"

Vinay from behind: acha Abhijeet jee main chalta hoon..

The new comer look at the source of voice and for a second his eyes forget to blink but the next second he managed and maintained normal expressions...

Vinay look at the new comer and left the room more quickly then before...

Abhijeet noticed his guest not coming inside so grab his attention with: ab wahin khade rahoge kya

"Ye aadmi kaun tha"

Abhijeet: Vinay.. Minister Shinde ka aadmi tha...kuch papers dene aaya tha...tum andar to aao Daya

Daya nodded and enter the room...

Abhijeet in over excited tone: tum yahan aaye ho matlab tum ye mission join kar rahe ho...hai na

Daya looking at his excited face took a deep breathe and answered: main aapse ye kehne aaya tha ki main is mission ke lie fit nahin hoon(Abhijeet's face fell)...aap koi ummeed na rakkhein...

Abhijeet's total mood get spoiled and he says somewhat angrily: to yahan aane ki jaroorat kya thi...ye baat tum na bhi aate to main samajh hi jata na

Daya in small smile: aapse shayad theek se suna nahin...Maine kaha main ye kehne aaya tha par (looking at the door) ab main ye kehna chahta hoon ki main is mission ko join karne ke lie tayar hoon

Abhijeet look at Daya unbelievably...Are you sure Daya?

Daya: jee

Abhijeet sitting in front of him: Dayaa...tum mana karne aaye the to haan kyun keh rahe ho...koi tip mili hai tumhein

Daya look at Abhijeet in surprise: aap aaj bhi mere bina kahe sab samajh lete hain

Abhijeet in smile: Bhai hum police wale hain itni understanding to honi chahiye

Daya nodded with: main Minister Shinde ke ghar gaya tha... unse mafi mangne...aur wahan ye aadmi jo abhi abhi yahan se gaya hai, kuch papers par Minister sahab ke sign lene aaya tha...

Abhijeet: haan isne bataya tha ye Minister sahab ka paper work dekhta hai

Daya: aapke paas notepad aur pen hai

Abhijeet look at him question but didn't ask anything..he got up and handover a notepad and pencil provided by Hotel to him

Daya start writing something on it and placed it in front of Abhijeet

Abhijeet: ye

Daya: jee...is par Minister sahab ke sign ki kya jaroorat hai

Abhijeet: par ye to...ye to bilkul waisa hi hai jaisa pehle humein mila tha..aur hum ise crack nahi kar paye the

Daya: ye Navajo hai

Abhijeet: Janta hoon

Both together: Mission ke baad ye padha tha maine

Both look at each other and smile...

Daya: wahan kuch to gadbad hai Abhijeet..kuch to alag hai...Minister sahab ne pichli baar bohot madad ki thi humari par hum kisi nateeze par pohnche nahin the

Abhijeet: hmmm...kya karein

Daya getting up: chalkar dekhte hain yahan se jaane ke baad wo kya karta hai

Abhijeet: par ab tak to wo hotel se nikal chuka hoga

Daya: Nahin Abhijeet...neeche hall me ek party chal rahi hai.. Minister ke kisi dost ki...wo jaroor wahin gaya hoga

...

...

"Tujhse kaha tha kuch andar ki baat nikal kar laana aur tu aise hi aa gaya munh uthakar...(walking with trembling steps and grab the collar) ab baith yahan..

"Inspector Daya bhi the wahan...wo Inspector Abhijeet se milne aaye the"

Minister: kya wo Inspector Daya wo gaddar..wo (thinking) Abhijeet se milne kyu aya tha

"Shinde awaz neeche (angrily) peete kyun ho tum aakhir...itna chillane ki kya jaroorat hai"

Shinde: chillau nahi to kya karu...wo dono phir se Black Cat ke peeche...

Closing his mouth: shutup Shinde...(pulling him with himself) chalo chalo mere sath

...

...

Two pair of eyes look at each other and their eyes shinned together.

* * *

**So guys how was it...**

**Also we three noticed that not much readers are interested in this story...so its a deciding update...if we will get good response we will continue this story otherwise we will drop it..it really took time to discuss, divide work and then write..join the whole chappy and present it to u all...so yes if u all like it plz review otherwise no more updates of this story will be posted.**

**Thanku**

**Plz read and review if u like it:)**

**And guys stay safe, stay home...hope God help us and soon this epidemic lift away from our lives...till then plz stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the update..**

**Glad with the precious feedbacks of our lovely readers..**

**Thanku so much all of u...**

**Stay hooked and encourage us like this to write more and more for all of u :)**

* * *

_**Replies:**_

**Dada: Hey Dada... Me and bachaa party are very obliged to see your review. Actually dada wo mere exams thi na isliye late hogaya. So glad that you liked it. Chalo tc.**

**Someone Significant : Hi dear. So glad you liked it. Btw update reactions asap. Bless u.**

**Cutie pari : Ty cutie. Much **

**The Mystery Princess : Tysm dear. So glad you liked it. Tc**

**Guest : It's Yara teri yari ko maine toh khuda mana by Aditya rajat fan.**

**Luvcidduodosti : Ty dear.**

**Pranjal : Tysm dear. So glad you liked it. Tc**

**A learning pen : Yes chotte sarkar. Ab exams postpone hogayi hai toh main aagayi. So glad you liked it. Tc**

**Abhishikha : Yes shikhu. So glad you liked it. Ya those updates are in progress. Tc**

**123, Ls , Abc, guest : tysm guys**

**Duo Jenny: Tysm. So glad you liked it. Tc**

**Js Abhi : Ya me too happy about that. Welcome dear. Well here's ur update. Tc**

**Priya, Guest : Tysm guys. Tc**

* * *

**Daya sir flashback written by Luvcidduodosti**

**Abhijeet sir family's flashback part by Cutie Pari**

**Duo part and present part written by me.**

**Edited by me and replies by Luvcidduodosti on my behalf**

**Now plz enjoy ur update :)**

* * *

Duo returned back to the hotel room cautiously checking side by side that no one is following them...

Abhijeet closed the door and bolt it turning to Daya who was in deep thinking: Ye Minister theek nahi lag raha hai

Daya: mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai..to ab?

Abhijeet: filhaal kuch nahi kar sakte...kal humein Mumbai jana hai.. pehle mission k lie training di jaegi uske baad hi hum koi bhi action le sakte hain

Daya: Training par uski jaroorat..I mean pichli baar to

Abhijeet in silent tone: haan pichli baar jo hua wo phir se na ho isilie...he left his words incomplete seeing the dark shade appearing on Daya's face.

Daya look at him for few minutes, then got up: ab mujhe chalna chahiye Abhijeet...kal milta hoon

Abhijeet: Daya..tumhe yahin ruk jana chahiye aaj raat..Wo Vinay ne hum dono ko sath dekh lia hai...raste mein koi problem ho gayi to

Daya: I will manage Abhijeet.. its ok..

Abhijeet grab his elbow: please Daya I insist..mujhe pata hai you can manage par main aise jaante boojhte tumhe kisi khatre me nahin daalna chahta...aur waise bhi subah hone me waqt hi kitna bacha hai..sath hi tumhare ghar chalenge...phir wahan se airport

Daya: By Air..par meri booking to

Abhijeet in smile: maine karwali thi

Daya in surprise: aapko yakeen tha main aapki baat maan jaunga

Abhijeet: sach kahun to nahin par umeed par to dunia kayam hai bhai

Daya for the first time after so many years smiled broadly which amaze Abhijeet as after a long time he too saw that beautiful smile.

Daya sat down on the couch present in the room ask hesitantly: wo apne..I mean

Abhijeet sitting on bed: kya baat hai Daya

Daya: abi dinner ka time ho gaya hai aur maine to kuch khaya nahin hai par its okay aapne kar lia hai to

Abhijeet gently: are itna kyun formal ho rahe ho...maine bhi khana hai abhi..tum yahin ruko main reception par tumhare yahan rukne ki information bhi dekar aata hoon...aur kya khaoge tum...

Daya formally: anything which u like

Abhijeet: okay

Daya sighed after Abhijeet left: pata nahi kya order karenge...pehle to badi hi boring choice hoti thi inki...he shrugged and remove his shoes,belt and folded his shirt to feel comfortable.

Abhijeet came back after sometime giving Daya a water bottle and informing: tum yahin isi room me ruk jaana..already double bed hai manage ho jaega...aur dinner abi aata hoga

Daya nodded and took water from Abhijeet as he was really feeling thirsty.

Silence prevailed in room until waiter knocked the room..Daya was delighted seeing the food as it was his favourite Chicken Biryani..he thanked Abhijeet from eyes and internally praised his etiquettes and memory.

After having meal they slept and leave for Mumbai in the very early morning.

...

...

"Aap itna pareshan na hon please...main hotel le loonga"

Abhijeet in straight tone: tumhe har baat me itna formal hona jaroori hai kya..are hum sath mission deal karenge.. training sath hogi ek do din me to tum mere ghar reh jaoge to issue kya hai...(quiet tone) waise bhi ab ghar me hai hi kaun...bus main aur meri behen...

Daya: par aap kyun pareshan ho rahe hain mere lie...main hotel me reh loonga na

Abhijeet: Hotel ka rent mujhe de dena okay..ab chalo is se pehle ki humari behas me ye taxi bhi nikal jaye

Daya look at him with displease but he can't protest anymore... Why? he himself was not understanding.

...

...

"Bhaiya aa gaye...Bhaiya aa gaye Bhaiya aa gaye.."

"Aashu baby ruko...Aasshu babyyy"

A slip and a loud shout of a girl who felt herself saved by two strong arms...she get scared and instantly her brother hide her in his secured shelter

Abhijeet took Aashu with himself in her room where still the small girl was looking her saviour from the corner of her eyes.

"Aashu tu theek hai"

"Haan bhaiya...bhaiya ye kaun hain"

Abhijeet: beta ye

Aashu: mujhe pata hai ye Hero bhaiya hain..(to Abhijeet) hai na Bhaiya...maine dekha hai TV mein..Hero hi to sabko save krta hai...aap hero bhaiya hain na

Daya look at the innocent soul with moist eyes...he nod his head in no: Nahin beta mai Hero nahin hu

He left in pain which was visible in his gestures...where Abhijeet look at his way sadly.

**Flashback**:

"**_D mere pass bas do magazines hai aur. This is going to be tough." Vijay said aiming at the goons._**

**_"What? Mere pas sirf ek hi hai. We are heavily outnumbered." Daya replied knocking down one._**

**_"The walkie takies' are not working. Hum help ke liye signal kaise de" shurya asked worriedly_**

**_"D you are the best sprinter in our team. Tum daur ke jao choti ke upar and signal dene ki koshish karo" Abhijeet replied twitching his lips._**

**_"A are you mad? Already we are only 4 against 25 goons. Abhi main jaunga toh they might kill all of you" daya replied tersely._**

**_"D A sahi keh rahe hai. Humare pas aur koi chara nahi. Muscle power wise bhi jeetna mushkil hai kyunki ye gang apne members ko bohot ache se train karti hai" shurya replied._**

**_"Yes D go for it. Hum sambhalte hai" Vijay replied missing his shot._**

**_"Ok Lekin muje cover mat do. Unhi pe aim karo" Daya said while getting up from his position and sprinting towards the top of cliff._**

**_He had gone a small distance when he heard a loud bang. As soon as he turned back, he fell on his knees and gazed at the sight with horror._**

**_His fellow comrades were lieing at their respective postion. Vijay's face was blown off and nothing remained of his body. The lower part of Shurya's body wasn't visible under the rubble. Abhijeet's body was covered with various scars and he had lost much blood._**

**_Daya ran towards them without caring about the various pieces of metal stuck to his body and a terrible pain in his right arm because of the burn injury._**

**_He quickly checked all of their pulses and brought out Shurya's legs from the rubble with much difficulty. He gazed at horror as Shurya's legs were partially blown off._**

**_Suddenly he heard static from the walkie talkie_**

**_"Officer Can you hear me?"_**

**_"We lost." Daya managed to utter before losing his consciousness._**

...

...

"Hero Bhaiya"

Daya opened his moist eyes as he was lying in guest room remembering that horrible past..he cleared his eyes secretly and got up making the young girl sit on the other side of bed and patting his head...

Aashu: aap ro rahe hain Hero Bhaiya

Daya in smile: Nahin bete nahi ro raha main..wo to bus aankh me kuch chala gaya tha...

Aashu: aap jhoot bol rahe hain na kyunki mai choti hoon to aap mujhe bata nahi rahe..(sadly) mai stupid bhi to hoon na

Daya: nahin beta..mai kyun aapko jhoot bolunga aur aap bilkul bhi stupid nahin hain

Aashu: Nahin maine dekha hai TV mein bade log jab rote hain to aise hi hide karte hain bolke ki kuch chala gaya

Daya laughed lightly: bohot TV dekhte ho aap Aashu...aur aap to kitne intelligent ho.. apko sab yaad bhi rehta hai

Aashu happily: haan kya? main sacchi intelligent hoon Hero Bhaiya

Daya cutely: Mucchi

Aashu clapped happily and Daya smiled softly

An other person also smiled looking at both of them still wondering in his mind: Aashu ko kisi se baat karna pasand nahin...dar jaati hai wo..par pata nahin Daya mein kya jadoo hai...aaj itne saalon baad pehli baar use itna khush itna baatein karta dekh raha hoon pehle to ek minute bhi chup nahin hoti thi aur ab (sadly look at Aashu who was coming towards him)

Aashu: bhaiya bad manners naa..aise chup chup k aap meri aur Hero bhaiya ki batein sun rahe the

Abhijeet smiled broadly: jee bilkul nahi gudiya main to bus tujhe bulane aaya tha..ja Pratima didi kabse khelne ke lie wait kar rahi hain

Aashu excitedly: carrom kya

Abhijeet nodded and she run to her room in happiness

Abhijeet look at Daya who asked: jab pehli baar dekha tha ise tab ye... kitni ambitious kitni hard working thi...aur ab

Abhijeet in sad tone: Doctor ban na chahti thi meri Aashu par dekho na waqt aur haalat ne kya bana dia use...aaj ek din bhi bina medicines aur nurse ki assistance ke bina nahi guzar sakta uska

Daya placed hand on his shoulder and pressed it...

"Tum chaho to mujhse share kar sakte ho"

Abhijeet look at him and drift in past.

_**At Abhijeet's HomeAbhi's father (Subhash ) and Mother (Kalyani ) was showing the old album to Ashu who was enjoying it very much..**_

_**Ashu in loving tone : awwww bhaiya isme kitne cute lag rahe hai na papa.**_

_**Subhash in excited tone : are ye to tabki photo hai na Kalyani jab humara Abhi society me Krishna bana tha...(laughing lightly ) Puri collony ne bechare ko gaal kheech kheech ke pareshan Kar Diya..**_

_**Kalyani emerging in laugh : aur fir raat ko Mujhse bola Ka maa next tym se Mai " nand Baba " banunga, aap dad ko Krishna bana dena...mere cheek ko papad bana diya sabne milke...**_

_**Ashu laughing loudly : sacchi maa..bhaiya ne sachme aisa Kaha tha ?**_

_**Kalyani : aur Nahi to Kya...(in naughty smile ) bahut Masoom tha tera Bhai, tere jaisa drama queen Nahi tha Mera beta..**_

_**Ashu in sad tone : papa, dekhiye Kya ho raha hai..Aapke samne aapki beti pe jhoote iljaam lagaye jaa rahe hai..**_

_**Subhash hiding his smile , said in strict tone : Kalyani galat baat..Meri guriya drama queen thori hai ( in naughty tone )wo to drama company hai..**_

_**Ashu throwing cushion on them : aap dono bahut bure ho..mujhe baat hi Nahi Karni ..huh..**_

_**Their sweet nok-jhok stopped with a door bell sound..they looked at each other with confusion that who might have come in this time..**_

_**Subhash opened the door and instantly some mask man came inside while pushing him..they have guns and knives in their hands..Abhi's family became so scared..**_

_**Subhash in anger : kaun ho tum log Kya Chahiye...Mai abhi Police ko call karta hun..**_

_**A mask man clutched his hair and pierced knife into Subhash' stomach, he twisted the knife harshly ..blood was oozing from his wound..**_

_**Kalyani shouting in tears : Subhasssshhhhhhh...chhoro..unhe...(she rushed toward his husband when another mask man shoot her in heart )**_

_**Subhash fall on floor and cried harshly while wincing in pain seeing his wife lifeless body Infront of him..his heart beat became stop when he saw a goon was aiming at his guriya who was standing like a statue.. voice was not coming from her mouth, she was dipped in sweat..even she was not blinking once..**_

_**Subhash in panick : Ashu run..Ashu bhago yahan se..goooooooo ..(in pain ) please beta jayo yahan se..tumhe Abhi ki kasam..**_

_**Ashu looked at her father with pain-filled-tears and ran upward , goon tried to shoot her but subhas hold his leg, while shouting in tears : Mera beta humare ek ek khoon Ka hisab lega tumlogo se...**_

_**Mask man became so much angry, he shot subash on head directly and he became silent instantly..his eyes became close forever..**_

_**Mask man in anger : let's go..we have to kill that girl..Sr inspector Abhijeet ki family se koi Nahi bachna Chahiye...moveeee**_

_**They were banging the door in which Ashu was hiding, she get an idea ..she hurriedly open the window and hide herself in cupboard..**_

_**Goons entered inside while breaking the door after sometime..they search her but not get her trace..**_

_**Mask man : Lagta hai wo ladki khidki se bhaag gayi..Jada dur Nahi gayi hogi..chalo yahan se..**_

_**They all left the house, making the home to hell from heaven.. Subhash and Kalyani bleeding body were lying on floor making the pool of blood while innocent Ashu was hiding in cupboard, she was not even crying with the fear that goons would come again hearing her voice..she moved in darkness after sometime.**_

Abhijeet was panting badly..his eyes were wet...Daya sensed his condition..he tried to comfort him by rubbing his back and holding his hand tightly...

"Its okay Abhijeet wo sab past tha...its okay..(getting water glass for him) ye lo pani pio..please"

Abhijeet gulped down the whole glass in a go and threw his head in his palms while Daya still sitting with his hand on his shoulder thinking whether his pain is more or Abhijeet's...he can't decide...only an old song was playing in his mind while he was looking at Abhijeet.

"_Dunia mein kitna ghum hai..._

_Mera ghum kitna kum hai..._

_Logon ka ghum dekha tooo..._

_Main apnaa ghum bhool gaya."_

And their was a small deep smile visible on his face.

* * *

**Hope u all liked it :)**

**Let us know :)**

**Thanku so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with the update..**

**thanks a lot all of u for ur lovely feedbacks :)**

**Here is ur next update..**

**Clarification: onemore thing, In last chapter I have by mistake mentioned that Duo went to Mumbai..but no they are in Delhi..as Daya sir was already residing in Mumbai and Abhijeet sir came to meet him from Delhi and to take him Delhi too. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Mission and Training part written by me**_

_**Duo conversation at home after training written by Luvcidduodosti**_

_**Duo and Aashu part written by Cutie Pari**_

_**Hope u all like our efforts..**_

_**Thanku :)**_

* * *

Next Morning

New Delhi

Chalo Daya nikalte hain...

Daya: Haan aap chaliye main...wo

Abhijeet look at him..he was looking a bit nervous

"Kya hua Daya, sab theek hai" asked Abhijeet

"Haan sab theek hai bus wo...main kal se chalun kya" Daya said finally trying his best to not show his tensed emotions

"Kal bhi aise hi nervous hoge tum aur kahoge ki parso chalein" Abhijeet said in smile

Daya lowered his eyes a bit then stand straight looking at Abhijeet helplessly.

Abhijeet come near him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, Daya closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Chalo Daya (removing his hand) late ho jaenge"

Daya nodded finally and both started their new journey.

"_Kuch jaane kuch pehchane"_

_"Kuch apne se kuch begane"_

_"Ye raaste dilayein kuch yaad mujhe"_

Car was moving swiftly driven by Abhijeet and Daya was sitting on the passenger seat looking out from window looking at the streets, roads, people and trying to find ten years old 'Daya' in this crowd of a metro city.

"_Ye oonchi imartein, ye lambi sadkein"_

_"Ye shehron ki bheed, ye tez bhagti zindagi"_

_"Kho jaya karte hain log isme"_

_"Bhoole jate hain raste bhi"_

Abhijeet look at Daya well understanding the condition of his heart...he was also the same sometimes before when he lost his parents, leave his job which was more than life for him but in all these years somehow time has made him habitual of this life but for Daya its a sudden comeback and yes he will take time to again adjust in his old life from which he was running from ten years.

"_Bhagte bhagte apni hi zindagi se"_

_"Ab thehraw se dar lagta hai"_

_"Phir se thokar lag kar girne se"_

_"Phir se andheron me kho jane se"_

_"Ab dar lagta hai, ab dar lagta hai"_

Daya smiled on his thought, a sarcastic smile having no happiness but pain and misery only.

"Head Quarters pohnch gaye Daya, chalo chalein" said Abhijeet in utmost silence

Daya look at him and that "Chalo chalein" seems to be an order cum command of Abhijeet to him rather a plain sentence but to his surprise he liked it.

Daya nodded and get down now moving with Abhijeet towards a building he left long time ago. His heart was racing like horse while his steps were as slow as of a snail.

Abhijeet can well understand his situation... that's why he didn't give any reaction on that and keep walking ahead of Daya like showing path to him and Daya too was following him blindly, being clueless about where he was heading to.

...

...

Officer in charge: Hello Mr. Abhijeet, Mr. Daya... please baithiye.

"Hum aap logon ka hi wait kr rahe the kyuki aap log ye mission head karne wale hain...aapki team bus aati hi hogi tab tak Acp Pradyuman (sitting beside that officer) aapko mission brief karenge. Back end pe is baar bhi ye hi mission ko head kar rahe hain.

A sarcastic smile came on Daya's lips noticed well by Acp Pradyuman but he ignored it for the time being.

Soon team arrived having five young boys. All of them sat against duo who were already busy in chatting with Acp sir and the officer in charge.

Officer in charge welcomed them warmly: Welcome gentlemen..please have a seat. Meet your seniors...Acp Pradyuman, Ex CID Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Ex CID Senior Inspector Daya and myself DCP Shamsher Chitrole.

To Trio: Aap hain Inspector Shubham Delhi

"A second sir"

A young lad spoke in mid..although not liked by DCP but still he asked politely: Yes

The young boy stood up to answer: Sorry for the intervention sir..but why a blacklisted officer is here between us.

Daya look at the boy and again lowered his eyes glancing the table again like previously.

Acp sir told the boy in a firm tone: wo ab blacklisted nahin hain. (speak in informing tone) Department ne wo saare charges unpar se huta dia hain.

Now this information is really new for Duo..they both look shockingly at Acp sir however for Abhijeet it was a pleasant shock while for Daya it was something else. A smirk played on his lips and he turned his gaze toward the boy: Don't worry son...main bhi is mission ka part ban na nahin chahta tha par department aur desh ke lie main yahan hoon (forwarding his hand toward the boy) I hope we will be dealing in future professionally.

The boy grabbed that hand mentioning in low tone to Daya: I am not ur son and he left the hand instantly.

Abhijeet felt bad for Daya but seeing Daya's professional attitude he too remained calm.

Dcp sir handled charge: Officer Daksh..I think u will maintain the protocol between junior and senior from next time.

Daksh: Sorry sir

Dcp sir initiated again: so yes, he is Inspector Daksh Prajapati, Rajasthan Crime Branch

Inspector Shubham Shukla, Mumbai CID...Apke Acp sir ne training di hai inhe Daya.

Daya in smile shake hand with Shubham: I hope sir trust you (eyeing Acp sir who nod his head in dissapointment)

Shubham look at Daya in confusion: jee

Daya taking his hand back: Nothing

Dcp sir signalling to another young boy: Senior Inspector Fredrics, Delhi CID...Abhijeet aap to acche se jaante hi honge inhein..aap hi ki team se hain.

Abhijeet smiled broadly and shake hand with him while the happiness of meeting an old buddy was sparkling on both the faces...Daya too smiled at them.

Aur ye hain Sub Inspector Saurabh and Sub Inspector Shravan...both from Delhi Police.

Duo did a formal handshake to them also.

Dcp sir throwing ball to Acp sir court: Pradyuman please proceed.

Acp sir nodded and initiated in professional tone: Officers as aap sabko hi purane mission ki files pehle hi pohncha di gayin thin and aap sabko uske baare me brief bhi kia ja chuka tha...aap sabhi ye baat jante honge ki in logon ka main operation Buxar ke area me hota hai wo bhi us area mein jahan Naxalites hain. Ye log Naxals ki aad mein kisi aur hi crime ko anjaam dete hain kyunki Naxals wahan ke local adiwasi log hain jo apni community ke lie attacks karte hain par ye log un ke bhes mein aise bohot se kamon ko anjaam dete hain...das saal pehle ye gang humare lie khatm ho chuka tha..us waqt ye Himachal se operate karte the...humne kai states me chape maar ke inke bohot se addon ko khatm kia tha par department kabhi bhi inke main kaam ko nahi smjh paai aur is se pehle hum kuch aur information collect kar paate (sad sigh) ye mission fail ho gaya...humare kai officers ki jaan gayi isme aur kayi (eyeing duo) apna sab kuch kho baithe.

Duo were looking down listening everything but didn't dare to speak a word.

"Is baar intelligence bureau ki jo report humare paas hai uske according is gang ka major hissa Buxar se operate karta hai...hum wahin se is mission ko handle karenge...uske lie ek special training programme yahin delhi police ke headquarters mein organise kia gaya hai..jo aaj se hi aap sab logon ka daily routine hai...(to Dcp sir) Sirr".

Dcp sir nodding in affirmation and picked up the intercom: Haan Deshpande...aa jao

Dcp sir and Acp sir got up followed by everyone other: Please come officers.

Scene shifted to an open field having three trainers and few weight lifting equipments alongwith a running track.

Acp sir to officers: okay officers , please go ahead.

All of them nodded and moved towards the field when Acp sir called in low tone: Daya

Daya stopped at his placed, turned and asked in normal tone: jee sir

Acp sir in smile: thank you yahan aane ke lie

Daya in same tone: main aapke lie nahin aaya (low tone) apne lie aaya hoon

Acp sir trying to place hand on his shoulder but Daya set back softly: sir please

Acp sir in pain: Itna bhi huk nahin hai mujhe ab

Daya sarcastically: aapko aisa to nahi lag raha sir ki aapne mera naam blacklisting se hutwa dia hai to sab kuch pehle jaisa ho gaya hai..(in smirk) sir mera naam is department ki kisi bhi list mein ho mujhe koi fark nahin padta par jo kala dhabba meri aatma par hai use koi nahin mita sakta..na aap na aapka department...(in anger) aur kis huk ki baat kar rahe hain aap sir...aap..aap me apna adarsh dekhta tha main...sochta tha chahe is dunia me koi bhi galat ho Acp Pradyuman kabhi galat ka sath nahi denge...par (taking deep breathe and turning his tone to normal) chodiye purani batein..main chalta hoon sir meri training start ho gayi hai...saying this he left from their leaving a man behind in guilt and pain who just keep looking at the place where Daya was standing sometime before.

Daya joined his team and his eyes travelled to search Abhijeet who was struggling in planks.

Daya jogged toward him and asked: kya hua sab theek.

Abhijeet sat up in anger: kehte hain pet nikla hua hai mera.. unfit hoon batao main mota hoon kya...jo mujhe ye pet kum karne ke lie 100-100 planks karne hain. Daya tried but a smile crept on his lips.

Abhijeet look at him and frowned: kyun hus rahe ho tum.

Daya hide his smile and answered: jab pehle aapse mila tha to bohot fit hote the aap..ab bhi hain par pet to nikal aaya hai.

Abhijeet look at his tummy in tention.

Daya in smile: tention mut lijiye sab sahi ho jaega agr aapko abi aise planks karne me pareshani ho rahi hai to aap ek leg fold karke side plank kariye..dheere dheere habit ho jaegi.

Abhijeet nodded with: theek hai try karta hoon. Tum jao na running track par..us waqt hum me sabse tez bhagte the tum.

Daya nodded in shy smile: yaad hai aapko

Abhijeet in same tone: bilkul

"Aur Daya..."

Daya who was about to go turned back and asked: jee

"Daksh ki baton ka bura mut maan na.. Vijay (A/n: old teammate who died in that blast) ka beta hai wo islie bus shayad tumhare lie wo sab"

Daya exclaimed: Wo Vijay ka beta hai...(dreamy tone) bohot chota tha jab maine use dekha tha..(jerked out from his thoughts) its okay..acha mai chalta hoon.

Abhijeet: hmmm

Daya start running on track after wearing joggers and taking permission from trainer...it was really difficult for him today...yes he was fit because he work in a gym but after ages he was running beneath sunlight which was really exhausting him and making him tired.

"Ek race mere sath bhi ho jaye SIR"

Daya turned and found Daksh standing their.

Daya in smile: kyun nahin

Daksh smirked at him and both start running.

Track was of 400 meters and soon everyone gathered their to watch the result of this race as soon they come to know about this small competition between their team mate and one of the head.

Daya become out of breathe after 350 meters and fell down on his knees.

Daksh reached the finish line and win the race glancing back at the person with arrogance.

Abhijeet jogged to Daya giving him glucose.

"Theek ho tum..kya jaroorat thi..aaj first day hai aur tum out of practice ho"

Daya answered in smile while gulping down the sip: check kar raha tha kitni jaan baaki hai

Abhijeet smiled at him and helped him to get up.

Daksh come to Daya: well done sir..jaan to bohot hai wakai par kab tak sustain karegi...(with fake sad face) dus saal bina practice ke..phir se bhag to nahin jaenge na sir.

Abhijeet look at Daksh in anger and was about to say something when felt a grip on his arm.

Daya answered in calm tone: koshish yahi rahegi ki bhagun na..aur bhaga to tab bhi nahin tha...bus naam likh gaya tha bhagne walon ki list mein.

Daksh made a face and left from their in anger.

Daya jerked his head taking a relief breathe which was short lived as Abhijeet burst on him: head ho tum is team ke..sun kaise sakte ho iski batein..do minute mein aise officers ko theek kar sakta hoon main.

Daya smiling at him: jaanta hoon main. Abi in sabne asli Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko dekha kahan hai. Main hi dar jata tha aapse to.

Abhijeet: Daya tum itna normally behave kaise kar sakte ho isne itna kuch...

"Abhijeeeeet...usne apne papa ko khoya hai..tab jab wo sirf 4-5 saal ka tha..dil me gussa hai...dard hai...shayd aise karne se uska dil hi halka ho jaye...maa baap ko khone ka dard kya hota hai main acchi tarah janta hoon"

Abhijeet look at him proudly and patted his back.

"Acha ek baat kahun tumse (in hesitation) matlab poochun.."

Daya: bolo na kya baat hai

Abhijeet: tum pehle to mujhe aap nahin kehte the phir ab kyun

Daya in naughty tone: pehle aap young bhi to the na (and he left the place instantly)

Abhijeet absentmindedly: haan wo to hai...ek minute kyaaa?

He turned and look Daya who winked him and Abhijeet can't help a smile to crept on his face.

...

...

Duo returned from the training dead tired. Abhijeet opened the door and they both sat on the adjacent chairs.

"Yar itne salo baad ye sab...jaan hi nikal gayi" Abhijeet said.

"Ha yaar abi to sirf 15 din hue hain...15 din baaki hain...sahi mein body ka har cell thak gaya mera toh" Daya said being irritated.

"Acha Daya jakar pani leke aao...mera uthne ka himmat nahi hai" Abhijeet said.

"Ha kyu nahi" daya smiled and left for the kitchen.

After 10 mins.

"Arey daya pani banane gaye ho kya itna..." Abhijeet stopped seeing a hot mug of coffee.

"Nahi pani nahi, apke liye garma garam coffee banane gaya tha...lijiye" Daya said forwarding the cup.

"Arey daya iski kya zaroorat thi...tum bhi toh thake hue the" Abhijeet said shaking his head.

"Jab itni achi cheeze bina mehnat ke mil jaye toh chup chap pee leni chahiye. Zyada sawal nahi karni chahiye.". Daya said sipping his coffee

After a few minutes Daya said "waise abhijeet apko ek suggestion dena tha...thoda personal tha"

"Ha Daya bejijak bolo" Abhijeet replied.

"Aap Ashu ko koi special school mein kyu nahi dalte?" Daya asked softly.

Abhijeet gazed at him sadly.

"Dekhiye aaj kal aise schools bohot develop hogaye hai...aur Ashu ka social anxiety ka bhi ilaaj hoga" Daya said keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm usse baat karni hogi" Abhijeet said with a sad smile.

"Ha chalo baat karte hai." Daya said enthusiastically.

"Abhi nahi Daya wo sogayi hogi. Kal subah baat karte hai. Waise bhi apne hero bhaiya ki baat nahi talegi" Abhijeet said laughing.

"Ha hum toh hai hi khaas" Daya said winking.

Next morning...

Ashu was watching her favourite cartoon when Daya looked at Abhijeet in hope, Abhijeet took a deep breath and sat beside his younger one : Ashu , beta mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai..

Ashu still busy in cartoon replied : haan bolo na Abhi Bhaiya...(laughing loudly ) Tom ne to jerry ki dhulai kardi..

Abhijeet took the remote and switch off the TV , he said in lovingly : bacche aap pahle meri baat sunlo uske baad TV dekhna..

Ashu think for sometime and nodded innocently..

Abhijeet looked at Daya who gave him courage with his eyes : Ashu aap Rohan ko to jante ho na ...

Ashu happily : haan wo mera best friend hai...(In sad tone ) par ab to wo school jata hai na isliye mujhse milne nahi ata..

Abhijeet grabbing the situation : hmmmm...aapko pata hai Rohan ab kaafi intelligent ho gaya hai...(praising tone ) use to painting karne bhi aa gaya hai...aur ab cricket bhi seekh raha hai...

Ashu feeling jealous on Rohan so she said in pride tone : meko bhi ati hai painting aur cricket to mai jojo ke saath khelti hun..

Abhijeet hiding his smile : haan par Rohan to school jata hai na to uske bahut sare friend hai ...kitna maja ata hoga itne sare dosto ke saath khelne me...

Ashu became sad so Daya said in excited tone : are to usme kya humari Ashu bhi school jaegi aur uske bhi bahut Sare friends ho jaenge...

Ashu in sad tone : mai school...par mai to ekdam foolish hun..sab hasenge mere pe

Daya's heart pinch but he said in composed tone : kisne Kaha aapse... Aap to mujhse bhi jada intelligent aur koi nhi hansega aap pe beta..wahan sab bahut acche hai..

Ashu instantly in fear : aur wahan bad log aa gaye to...(hugging Abhijeet tightly ) wo log mom dad ki tarah mujhe bhi maar denge, (in tears ) mujhe kahi nahi jana, Abhi bhaiya ke paas hi rehna hai...

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking worried and scared but he didn't lose his hope and said : wahan koi bad log nhi ayenge beta promise aur Abhijeet bhi aapse milne roj ayega...hai na ?

Abhijeet nodded while kissing on her forehead : bilkul..mai apni princess ke bina thori reh sakta hun..

Ashu in innocent tone : hero bhaiya..wahan jakar mai aapki tarah strong ban paungi ?

Daya pulling her cheek : aap to mujhse bhi jada strong ho jaogi..

Ashu happily : sacchi...aapse bhi jada (Daya nodded in smile ), theek hai fir done mai school jaungi par hero bhaiya, Abhi bhaiya ke saath aap bhi mujhse milne roj aoge.. promise ?

Daya in smile patted on her head : pakka promise...

Abhijeet gave a thankful smile to him who accepted it with small smile..

* * *

**So how was it..**

**Next update will be of MSB..**

**Most probably day after tomorrow**

**Half chapter is ready half is pending..**

**Readers of Imli Ka boota...**

**Dear, Baki stories bhi hain na so bus MSB update kr du prso tak then wo.. promise..thoda sa wait plz..Thanks for ur cooperation. /\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with the update..**

**I know its late, hence here a long chapter for compensating the delay.**

**Also, we are not getting goof response on this story so we are thinking to wrap it soon...so plz enjoy the chapter and share ur precious feedbacks.**

**Thanku so much, all the reviewers...u guys are our encouragement.**

**Dada: I am really grateful that u liked the chappy. Hope aapko ye bhi pasand aaye Dadu. And how are u Dadu...bht din se aapse baat hi nahi hui :'(.**

**Thanks to silent readers too :)**

**now, plz enjoy ur chapter..:)**

**Thanku** :)

* * *

_Duo Part with Ashu and at home written by Cutie Pari_

_Rest written by me, guided by Luvcidduodosti_

_Now please enjoy the update :)_

* * *

Time was passing with its own speed..Duo were busy in there training while Ashu was now comfortable in school and Duo have also convinced her to stay in school hostel with her nurse when Duo will be on mission. She was scared and resistant earlier but later she convinced.

Today also like a routine Duo returned back from there training but Daya was really off mood. He entered and straight made his way toward his room closing the door behind.

Abhijeet sighed and nodded his head in no as he was well aware about the reason of such mood of Daya.

"_Kya Daya sir chod dijiye ab koshish...waise to khair aap bhagne mein bohot expert hain par wo kya hai na ab (fake sad tone) umar ho gayi hai..utna bhaga jaata nahin ab aapse...ab dekhiye aaj phir race haar gaye aap mujhse...(secret tone) mai to bolta hoon abi hi quit kr lijiye wahan bhagne ka mauka bhi na mile shayd is baar"_

_Daya fumed in anger today...he was already dissapointed from his performance and here for icing on the cake, Daksh was irritating him._

_Abhijeet who realised Daya's temper from his facial expressions, intervened: Daksh, behave yourself. Apne senior se is tarah baat karne ke lie tumhe is mission se nikala jaa sakta hai...aur tum jante ho ki main aisa kar sakta hoon._

_Daksh get scared with such tone of Abhijeet so he slipped from there instantly while Abhijeet pat Daya's back: Chalo Daya, ghar chalte hain..baaki kal dekhenge._

Abhijeet jerked his head, glanced at the closed door of room for one more time and left after having a deep sigh to his room for changing his outfits.

**After half an hour...**

Daya was watching the TV with full volume, Abhijeet came from kitchen and a disappointed smile came on his face : Daya ab to gussa chhor do..kab tak aise mooh Fula ke baithoge..?

Daya hiding his eyes : aapko kisne Kaha Mai gussa Hun..(carelessly) mujhe to gussa Ata hi Nahi..

Abhijeet in teasing tone : Daya mujhe pata hai jab bhi tumhe gussa Ata hai tum TV Ka volume tej Kar dete ho aur ...(in little laugh ) baate bhi khud se karne lagte ho...aur tumhara gussa to baap re.. ek Baar Mai bhi dar gaya tha, sacchi..

Daya in smile : Abhijeet aap bhi na bas..matlab Kuch bhi .. (in naughty tone ) angry man Ka khitab aapko mila hua hai aur defame aap mujhe Kar rahe ho, badi na insaafi hai ye to Bhai...

Abhijeet changing topic : tumhare chakkar me na meri sabjee jal jaegi..(Daya shook his head in smile )

After making dinner, duo picked up Ashu from Art training center where she used to learn painting from some days ..

Duo were working on some files when they noticed Ashu coming to them and she was hiding something behind her..

Abhijeet in confusion : Ashu beta aapne Kya chipa rakha hai picche ..

Ashu in shy : Bhaiya Ashu ne na ek painting banayi hai aaj..

Daya in praising tone : are waah, Hume bhi to dikhayo Bhai ki meri doll ne Kya banaya hai..

Ashu showing them portrait with excitement , there were five people standing in the drawing..

Abhijeet in smile : waooooo , bahut hi pyari painting ki hai Aapne ...par isme ye log kaun hain ?

Ashu in excitement telling him : ye mumma, ye papa, ye Abhi Bhaiya, ye sabse Chhoti Mai ...(in smile ) aur ye mere hero Bhaiya..

Daya became stunned after listening this, he couldn't even imagine anyone will conclude him as family member...yet before he has not felt he can also be a part of family and Ashu realised him with so much ease..this is really a very special moment for him, and some happy tears came in his eyes..

Ashu in innocent tone : Hero Bhaiya, aapko ye acchi Nahi Lagi kya

Daya caress the painting with so much love and said in moist tone : isse khubsoorat painting to Maine aaj tak Nahi dekhi...(placing hand on her cheek ) ye world ki best painting hai...

Abhijeet felt so much happy in his heart seeing how easily Ashu told Daya what he couldn't do yet, he said in teary smile : hogi kaise Nahi..( stressing the word ) humari Ashu ne Jo banayi hai..

Daya and Abhijeet both hugged their doll and trio shared a loving hug with beautiful smile on their faces..

Abhijeet noticed Ashu getting sleepy so he took Ashu in her room : Ashu beta chalo Mai aapko meds se deta Hun fir aap so Jana..

Ashu in cute tone : Haan Bhaiya jaldi dedo...Ashu bahut tired ho gayi hai, school me Aaj bahut Sara homework Mila tha..

Abhijeet : Awww bahut kaam Karna para mere bacche ko...(Ashu nodded sadly while making faces)

Abhijeet gave her medicine and lied her down properly, after sometime she slept peacefully..Abhijeet smiled and leave the room giving a soft kiss on her doll's forehead..

He came downstairs and look at Daya who was hugging the painting near his chest with closed eyes. Abhijeet noticed his wet eye lashes and felt so much hurt , he pressed Daya's shoulder meaningfully..

Daya hiding his moist eyes: Abhijeet aap...

Abhijeet ask in loving tone: theek ho

Daya clearing his moist eyes secretly, answered with a teary smile: aaj Mai apko bata nhi Sakta ki Mai kitna khush Hun..(in moist smile ) aaj se Meri bhi family hai..mere bhi Apne hai jinki Choti Bari sari khwaiyashe Mai Puri Kar Sakta Hun..hai na ?

Abhijeet in smile : bilkul...aur tumhe Kuch kahne ki jaroorat Nahi hai..ye tumhara chehra sab bata deta hai mujhe ki tumhare man me Kya hai..

Daya smiled lowered his head saying in low tone: Thank you Abhijeet

Abhijeet asked lovingly: ye Thank you kisliye..

Daya in happiness : mujhe Apne jaisa ek dost aur Ashu jaisi pyari Behan dene ke liye..(in smile ) Tum..(changing) Aap Na hote to mujhe Kabhi bhi itni khusi nhi milti..

Abhijeet : ab to tum mujhe tum bula sakte ho na yaar..(Daya just smiled broadly)

Finally the whole month passed like this and there training also get completed. Now, its time for action.

Duo with difficulty told Ashu to stay in hostel on which she cried a lot hiding in her Hero Bhaiya's chest while beating her Abhi Bhaiya but later she get convinced as Duo were already preparing her for this from past one month. Duo left her hostel with heavy heart providing the necessary funds to the school authority while on a good node..police department was also going to take special care of Ashu till Abhijeet return back or if something happen to Abhijeet in mission, they assured him that they will take proper care of his sister.

Duo were taking there belongings, ammunitions and other stuff from head quarters. Daya was packing his bag when he felt a hand on his shoulder..he turned and found Acp Pradyuman standing in front of was still feeling guilty about his behaviour with him on the first day of there training and since then, Acp sir haven't visited there accept today so he think it's the right time.

He wished him a respectful Good morning.

Acp sir nodded in smile and start checking his bag asking random questions as: saari tayarian ho gayin.

Daya nod his head in yes looking at Acp sir in trance.

Acp sir turned towards Daya and handover him a gun.

Daya look at him in shock...it was his service revolver.. how can he forget that.

Daya in shock: sir ye

Acp sir: nahin de paaya main kabhi kisiko...tum mere best officer jo the...kaise de deta. Special permission par apne paas rakkhi thi maine.

Daya's eyes filled with tears for the first time, after so many years.

Acp sir pat his cheeks giving one more thing to him which Daya took with trembling hands.

He can't tolerate any more..he just hugged the person whom he considered his father once, shedding few tears silently on his shoulder. The dignity which he lost long ago, a small but precious portion of it comes back to him healing his burning wounds, giving peace in his heart and that peace, that happiness was visible in those few water droplets pouring out from his eyes.

"Daya" a soft tone called him and he seperated after wiping his tears and composing himself well.

Daya returned back the badge to him and says: Mission par le jaana allowed nahin hai sir..par wapas aakar loonga...he touched his feets quickly and was about to leave when turned and says: aur sir agar main wapas nahin aaya na to ye Abhijeet ko de dijiyega. And with this he totally get vanished leaving Acp Pradyuman, the stone hearted Assistant Commissioner in tears.

"Use kuch nahin hoga sir"

Acp sir turned and found Abhijeet there who continued: main hoon na..main use kuch hone hi nahin doonga..aap use dijiyega ye apne hathon se.

Acp sir patted his cheeks and they both too shared a hug, where Acp sir pat back of his officer, either only for this mission but...

"Best of Luck my Boy"

Abhijeet grinned and he too left behind Daya after touching feets of his immediate senior.

...

...

**Two weeks later...**

**BUXAR**  
**12:00 PM**

Its been already ten days of living them in that area which is a barren land having only dry grass which has turned black due to excessive heat. There was no sign of any habitat all around but, at the same time it was a safe place for all the officers as it will draw less suspicion over them.

"Daya, mines ki ore kuch logon ko maine jaate hue dekha hai"

Daya coming toward him after wrapping the map he was studying thoroughly: Abhijeet humein peecha karna chahiye unka.

Abhijeet nodded: haan par sawdhani se. Agar unme se kisine bhi humpe nazar rakkhi hui hai to unka shak yakeen me badalne ka khatra hai.

Daya nodded in agreement and they use their specific code word to call there officers who were on there positions: Mausam bohot acha hai, lagta hai barish hogi aaj.

Abhijeet in tease: tujhe to roz barish hi dikhti hai..mujhe to sab kuch sookha hi dikh raha hai.

Daksh heard them as he was sitting on a tree which is nearby and Duo speak louder deliberately so that he can hear it.

Daksh trying to decode there sentence: Lagta hai Abhijeet sir ko kuch dikha hai isilie ye (annoyingly) Daya sir sabko gather hone ko keh rahe hain. Hmmm...

He removed his walkie talkie and try to connect with his other team mates as Duo were not carrying any walkie being there positions near village.

Daksh get down from the tree handling his container which he was carrying just to show that he is taking out the wax from trees where in actual the container was having his walkie and gun in its secret space.

They can't use there mobile phones here due to uneven network availability and they really can't afford to loose their contact from each other in any case.

Daksh returned back in his camp after walking for sometime where already all others were present.

Shubham coming toward Daksh: kya hua.. achanak bulaya koi lead mili hai kya.

Daksh nodding his head negatively: pata nahin abi to. Dono sir codes me baat kar rahe the. Daya ne "BARISH" aur "Mausam" word use kia tha.

Freddy sir strictly: Daksh behave...Wo senior hain tumhare.

Daksh carelessly: kya fark padta hai. Koi itna accha track record to hai nahin unka aur waise bhi Freddy sir respect dil se hoti hai jab wahan hi nahin hai to dikhawa karne ka koi faida nahin.

"Theek kaha tumne Daksh, lekin I think is waqt kaam jyada important hai..so please apna dhyan yahan jyada lagao"

All look at the direction from where Daya was entering.

Daksh jerked his head carelessly while all others heaved a dissapointed sigh looking at him where Daya continued: Abhijeet ne mines ki taraf kuch logon ko jate dekha hai. Wo wahan par un sab par nazar rakkhe hue hai. Freddy and Shubham tum dono jakar Abhijeet ko cover doge aur sath hi jaise wo kahe waise un logon ko follow bhi karoge.

Daksh: aap unhein akela chod kar yahan aa gaye. Yes, offcourse aapko to adat hai.

Daya ignoring all his tantrums: Daksh, jo cameras humne fit kie hain unki footage play karo jakar main aa raha hoon and Freddy, Shubham..All the best. Go quick.

Freddy and Shubham left as per Daya's orders. Daya went to the monitor room they have made inside there camp secretly. Daya went inside after zipping the camp from inside just to avoid any unwanted entry.

Haan Daksh kya pata...(shouted at him) What the hell are you doing? Tumne abhi tak monitors on kyun nahin kie hain.

Daksh annoyingly: kar hi raha tha but maine socha ki pehle map check kar lun. Aap ne Saurabh aur Shravan ki positions par to camera lagwaya hi nahin hai aur na hi walkie ka message un logon ne receive kia hai. To its my responsibility to check ki wo dono kahan hain..aapko to obviously apni team ki koi fikar..

Daya in stern tone while switching on the monitors himself: Will you shut your mouth for a while. Shut up or get lost from here.

Daksh realised seriousness in his voice so come near him and what he saw shocked him badly.

"Daya sir.. Abhijeet sir ko koi watch kar raha hai"

Daya fired him: dikh raha hai mujhe isilie kaha tha waqt par monitor on karne par tumhein samajh aaye to na..Aur to aur (undeliberately) Abhi ke paas walkie bhi nahi hai..kaise us tak message...mujhe..jana hoga..(He grabbed his walkie and connected with Saurabh) Saurabh come back in camp quick..Shravan ko bolo thodi der tumhari position bhi takeover karega...(Saurabh was present there in minutes as he and Shravan were acting as caretakers of there camp in disguise only known to Duo...Daksh was shocked to see him while Daya ordered Saurabh) ek minute ke lie bhi tumhari nazar Abhijeet par se hutni nahi chahiye..(grabbing his walkie) keep me informed and he run out from there as quick as possible where Daksh really regret on himself for his careless attitude.

Saurabh: Tu to hai na yahan par phir Daya sir ne mujhe.

Daksh avoiding his question cross questioned him: tu ye disguise me kyun aur mere message par kyu nahi aaya tu.

Saurabh explaining him while continuously keeping an eye on Abhijeet: Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ke orders the.. mujhe aur Shravan ko poore din disguise me reh kar camp ki security ka dhyan rakhna hai aur sirf unhi ke orders par position chodni hai..islie tere message par main nahi aaya.

Daksh look at him in silence when Saurabh exclaimed: Daya sir Abhijeet sir ke right me kuch log hain.

Daya who was running quickly spot Abhijeet and covered him from his right.

Abhijeet who was shocked seeing him understand well that something is fishy.

Daya nod his head slowly.  
"Are tu yahan kahan jaa raha hai kitni baar kaha hai ki aise jungle me mut nikal jaaya kar..(scolding) par tu sunta hi nahin"

Abhijeet managing well as he too spotted some people hiding behind bushes: Are main rasta bhatak gaya tha yaar..itna ghoom lia par sahi rasta dikha hi nahin accha hua tu aa gaya lene.

Daya nodded: haan chal ab sath me reh..khatarnak jungle hai ye.

Abhijeet while moving with Daya: Shubham aur Freddy akele unke peeche gaye hain.

Daya in confident tone: dono CID officers hain..they can manage aur phir Freddy bhi to hai na saath mein. Unke paas Walkie bhi hai..tumhare paas nahin tha isilie mujhe aana pada.

Both returned to camp and as Daya saw Daksh his anger burst out on him: aaj tumhari wajah se Abhijeet ki jaan ja sakti thi..poora mission leak ho sakta tha. Do you understand that? tumhe hazar baar samjha chuka hoon aaj akhiri baat samjha raha hoon (coming toward him dangerously) tumhari jo bhi problem hai mujhse wo is mission se door rakkho. Vijay ke bete ho na tum...uski tarah socho...uski tarah kaam karo...Don't try to act oversmart (loudly) Do you get that officer?

Daksh nodded his head and answered: Yess Sirr

Abhijeet: Daya chalo jaane do...aa jao Shubham aur Freddy ko track karna hai..(to Saurabh) apni position par wapas jao..Raat mein milte hain. Apni watch ka tracker on rakhna.

Saurabh nodded and all disbursed.

Shubham and Freddy returned back in late evening. Duo quickly came out of there camp as they were extremely worried for all of them.

Abhijeet in tention: tum dono theek ho na.

Shubham nodded: jee sir hum log theek hain. Freddy sir saath me the sab (looking at Freddy who was looking back at him in smile) sambhal lia inhone.

Abhijeet: good...main peeche hi aa raha tha par achanak kuch log humari camera ki range me nazar aaye aur mujhe immediately wapas aana pada. Khair kya pata chala?

Freddy telling in serious tone: Sir, wahan mines me jo workers kaam karte hain unki shift subah 9 baje se lekar raat 9 baje tak chalti hai. Lekin apni shift khatam hone ke bhi 2 ghante baad wo log wahan se wapas aate hain.

Daya questioning him: lekin Freddy agar shift 9 baje ki hai to din ke 12 baje wo kaun log the jo mines ki taraf ja rahe the kyunki itni tez dhoop me koi bhi gaon wala is ghane jungle ke beech nahi aata hai.

Abhijeet agreeing with him: Tum theek keh rahe ho Daya..us waqt yahan ka temperature 50 degree se bhi jyada hota hai. Aise mein koi bhi yahan kaise aa sakta hai aur waise bhi ye jagah Naxal Prone hai. Kisi bhi waqt wo log kisi par bhi humla kar sakte hain to is sannate mein wo log yahan kya kar rahe the.

Freddy answering him: Sir iska jawab hai..aadha adhoora hai par hai. Hum ne un logon par continuously nazar rakkhi. Wo log anadar jaane ke kareeb 2 ghante baad bahar aaye the.

Shubham adding on the conversation: jab wo log andar gaye the to unke hath khali the par jab wo log wapas aaye to un sab ke paas black color k pitthu bags the.

Abhijeet rubbing his corner of lips: kitne log the wo Freddy

Freddy replying him: Paanch log the sir.

Duo shared a glance and Daya converted there silent talks in words: Iska matlab koi aisi cheez hai jo wo log us mine se bahar le ja rahe the.

Daksh speaking in mid: kya ho sakta hai sir

Daya in stern tone as he is still angry on him: yahi pata lagana hai

Daksh suggesting in low tone: Sir ek idea hai

Abhijeet asked: Kya?

Daksh: Sir is jungle se abadi tak pohnchne k lie 7 km ka distance hai. Koi itni tez dhoop mein apni peeth par saman lekar 7km paidal to nahin ja sakta.

Shubham exclaimed: haan right...kuch na kuch conveyance to chahiye hi hoga unhe.

Freddy sir concluding: matlab ya to wo koi vehicle kahin door chod kar aate hain ya phir koi unhe pick karta hai.

Daya adding another possibility: ya phir raste mein hi wo ye sab kuch kisiko handover karte hain.

Abhijeet nodded with: theek hai kal kaam karte hain is par. Abi tum dono jakar thoda rest karlo main cooking ka dekhta hoon.

Daya intervened: Abhijeet tum bhi rest karo jakar. Cooking ka main dekh loonga.

Abhijeet protesting: are par Daya.

Daya already starting his work: keh dia na. You go.

Abhijeet jerked his head while Daksh look at both of them and then only to Daya. He kept looking him for few seconds, sighed and left behind Abhijeet.

After one hour Daya come inside the camp and smiled seeing everyone sleeping peacefully except Daksh who was polishing his service revolver.

Daya in low tone: Daksh

Daksh get frightened with that low call and was about to shout but Daya closed his mouth with his hand: chuppp...sab so rahe hain.

Daksh nodded and Daya leave him with a tease: Police officer hi ho na tum.

Daksh trying not to act sweet: aap ne ek dum se pukara to main, khair (rudely) kya kaam hai apko mujhse

Daya: khana serve karne mein help karwa do. Phir sabko utha dunga main. Aur us se bhi pehle Shravan aur Saurabh ko khana pohncha kar aao.

Daksh nodded and both D's left the camp. Daksh after doing the needful returned back and saw everyone awaken and Daya was preparing to serve food to all of them. He checked the quantity of biryani murmuring as: laga hi tha Rice kum hain humare paas. Checking the bank..aur hai bhi nahin (carelessly) dekha jaega. Obviously there is shortage of food as they can't carry much from village and also can't go repeatedly there to purchase grocery as in order to hide there identity, they can't make much public interactions.

He called Daksh: Daksh hath dho kar apni plate bhi le lo Daksh nodded and sit on down with everyone while Daya started serving his special biryani to everyone.

Daksh was sitting in the end and only one person's food was remaining in the food pot.

Daya started serving him when Shubham who was sitting just beside Daksh intervened: Sir wo aap kha lijiye main aur Daksh share kar lenge..

Abhijeet stop in his way as he was about to take a bite...

Daya in big smile: are main to sabse pehle kha chuka hoon. Daksh ke saath serve karwate hue hi maine kha lia tha. Itni zor ki bhook jo lagi thi.

Abhijeet nodded his head in dissapointment while Daksh look at him in shock..in the mean while Daya emptied all the contents in Daksh's plate and left taking only his tea cup.

Daksh kept looking him and suddenly heard a voice of his soul which was less in volume but was clear.

"_Ye insaan kabhi bhi kisi ko maut ke munh me chod ke bhag nahin sakta"_

Daksh was still not taking his food when heard voice of his another senior: Daya yaar mera to pet bhar gaya. Chal ye baaki khatam kar de.

Daya whose stomach was growling due to hunger replied negatively: mera pet bhara hua hai Abhijeet tum...

Abhijeet: are itna sa khaane se mote nahin ho jaoge tum... chalo aa jao and he himself got up and put a spoon filled with rice in his mouth who ate that bite in his sweetest smile while unknowingly a small smile crept on Daksh's face as well.

Nearly all are done with the food so Abhijeet send Freddy and Shubham to replace Shravan and Saurabh, ordering Daksh to have a nap sitting himself with Daya who was sitting on the grass looking at the sky full of stars.

Abhijeet: neend nahin aa rahi hai.

Daya: nahin Boss..abhi nahin. Tum jao na so jao.

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi nahin aa rahi supported by two voices simultaneously: Hume bhi nahi sir.

Daya smiled at them: acha aao phir baitho yahan aakar.

Abhijeet whereas in strict tone: tum dono ko ab araam karna chahiye na. Poore din se duty par ho and kal phir wahi kam karna hai. And main us time koi discount nahin dene wala.

Both sadly look at Daya for help who smiled and replied: thodi der baithne do na Boss..bacche bhi din bhar bore ho gaye honge.

Abhijeet jerked his head and thrice of them smiled.

Soon they start talking on random matters where Saurabh and Shubham were sharing their college life experience, their family when Saurabh asked all of a sudden: Daya sir aap bhi kuch bataiye na apne doston ke baare mein.

Daya in deep tone: aisa to koi khaas dost hai nahin mera but haan..Delhi mein ek dost hota tha mere sath hi gym trainer aur uske baad (sweetly) tumhare Abhijeet sir aur (lovingly) meri gudia Aashu.

Abhijeet look at Daya in smile while Daya keep on sharing the happy moments he spent in past one month with Abhijeet and Aashu.

He completed and Saurabh ask the same question from Abhijeet who replied in jovial tone like living an era of his life again: mere to college friends the bohot saare aaj bhi hain.

Rahul, Aditya, apna Freddy aur bhi bohot. Aur itna maza karte the na hum log ki...and he start sharing various stories of his college time obviously which don't have any glimpse of Daya.

Daya was still looking at Abhijeet in hope like once in a thousand chances...he will took his name too buttt...

Abhijeet: chalo accha ho gayin bohot batein ab thoda rest kar lo sab log..bohot kaam hai kal.

Both of them nodded and entered inside there camp. Daya was totally silent by now realised by Abhijeet very soon.

He come to Daya and asked: kya hua Daya..koi problem.

Daya nodding negatively: nahin no problem. He was about to go when Abhijeet held his wrist.

"Daya tabiyat to theek hai na...tumne khana bhi itna thoda sa khaya hai. You are fine naa?"

Daya replied him burningly however, controlling his tone: tum ye mujhse kyu pooch rahe ho. I am just your colleague. Itni chinta karne ki jaroorat nahi hai.

Abhijeet got the matter instantly and he smiled on the jealousy of Daya. He speak sweetly: hmm to ye baat hai. Tu bhi na samjhta nahin.

Daya in cold tone: by the way kya nahin samjhta main.

Abhijeet: are wo doston ka poocha na unhone. Kaise CID officer ho tum Daya.. Bilkul bhi dhyan nahin tumhara idhar...tum mere dost thode hi ho jo maine tumhare baare mein bataun.

Daya's heart missed a beat but catched soon hearing as...

"Tu to mera bhai hai...jab bhai ke baare mein poochenge to jaroor bataunga main..phir na bataun to pakka jealous ho jana"

Daya smiled broadly at this..his eyes turned moist instantly but Abhijeet can't see it due to darkness all around.

Daya give a quick hug to Abhijeet and jumped on his bed with a declaration: main koi jealous nhi ho raha tha aur doosri baat...main tumse chota hoon to tum bade bhai aur main chota. okay?

Abhijeet annoyingly: Jee Prabhu aur koi sewa.

Daya nodded his head in negative with a low murmur as: aur kya chahiye zindagi se. (loudly) Good night Boss.

Abhijeet too wished him night and both have a peaceful sleep to get up fresh next Morning where Daya was still lost in a sweet conversation of his and Abhijeet where Ashu had called them while they were on the way to Buxar and were having there mobile phones.

_Abhijeet was on driving wheel and the way was not so good. Suddenly his mobile starts ringing in his pocket._

_Abhijeet casually: Daya jara dekhna to._

_Daya nodded and took out the mobile phone smiled and switch it on attaching it to Abhijeet's ears meanwhile telling him: Tumhari behen ka phone hai._

_Abhijeet look at him and start talking to Ashu who withing few seconds asked about her Hero Bhaiya._

_Abhijeet smiled and says meaningfully: Tumhari nahin, Humari behen._

_Daya smiled broadly and Abhijeet signalled: tumse baat karni hai use._

_Daya attached the phone on his ear in smile_...and the like smile was still present on his lips.

He murmured in smile: **ABHI**, he smiled again and dozed off with same beautiful feelings.

* * *

**So how was it...**

**do let us know :)**

**C u all soon.**

**Till then stay safe, take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guyss...**

**Back with the update...**

**I know we are super late but it's all bcoz of me and my health...we three are on the verge of completing this story...this is the second last chappy and next chapter ke lie bhi jada wait nhi Krna padega aap logo ko..**

**To read quick quick and review to jaldi se :)**

**We will update as we get sufficient number of reviews **

**Thanku :)**

* * *

_This chappy written by me..scripted by our director sahiba aka Luvcidduodosti and reviewed by cutie pari and luvcidduodosti._

* * *

Already fifteen days have been passed...All CID Officers were working so hard to dig every possible clue, link for catching the culprits.

One same day when all were working on their respective tasks, Daya enters excitedly.

"Abhijeet"

Abhijeet who was deeply engrossed in his work took out his head from the papers he was working on and turned to Daya: kya hua Daya

"Ek bohot badi lead mili hai Boss...hum kal final action le sakte hain"

Abhijeet smiled: ye to bohot acchi khabar hai..kal hi hone wali hai kya wo deal..

Daya: Haan Abhijeet aur wo log bhi aane wale hain jinpe hume abhi tak sirf shak hai.

Abhijeet rubbing corner of his lip: us shak ko yakeen me badalne ka waqt aa gaya hai.

Daya nods in small victory smile.

...

...

"Sab log apni position par rahenge.. mere ya Daya ke instructions ke bina koi harkat nahi karega...hume koshish karni hai ki ki hum gang head ko zinda pakad payein kyunki wo un sab white collars ka pardafash kar sakta hai jo in criminal activities me involved hain."

Daya continued with: but in case of any emergency...shoot them...Is that clear?

Kisi bhi haal me ye mission fail nahin hona chahie.

"Yes sir" voice in unison came out from the speaker of their walkie and Duo give a thumbs-up to each other.

Soon they can see few men in front of their eyes discussing something in low tone..they were noticing every moment of them cautiously from their positions. It was seeming like they were waiting for someone.

After waiting for almost forty five minutes they heard a weird horn sound which echoed the surroundings.

"Lagta hai jiska intezaar tha wo log aa gye"

Abhijeet: aane do aane do bach kar jayenge kahan...Daksh backup ke lie signal send karo aur Shubham aur Freddy ke saath cover position par jao.

Daksh did as per instructed here Daya along with Saurabh move towards the attacking position as per their plan leaving Abhijeet and Shravan grab the front line as Abhijeet is about to give the warning announcement in few minutes...here Abhijeet reconfirmed from Daksh if he called for backup and after getting positive reply he took loubd speaker in his hand.

After waiting for few more minutes a gun shot took place..it was the warning shot by Senior Inspector Abhijeet in air...our cops load their guns as they understood the signal while chaos happened in front of them between gang members who were shocked with this sudden attack when soon they heard a commanding voice on loudspeaker...

This is CID...Apne hathyar phek do aur surrender kar do nahin to majboori me hume action lena hoga...tum logon ke paas paanch minute hain...humne tumhe charon taraf se gher rakkha h.. bachne ka koi rasta nahin hai...behtar yahi hoga, he stopped with a gun shot and so many round fire on them in few seconds which told them well that the gang is in no mood to surrender...they too fire back on them and the battle started.

CID team was giving good defence as they are not only using their ammunition but brains too...they attacked the gang from four sides and now a face to face war was going on...

"Daya, tum yahan dekho mai cave ke andar jata hoon..jaroor inka Boss wahin hoga abhi bhi..itni jaldi samne nhi aaega wo"

Daya while aiming bullet and taking his shot says: mai bhi saath chalunga

Abhijeet: nahin Daya tumhara yahan hona jyada jaroori hai..

Daya: lekin Abhi

Abhijeet strictly: samjha Karo Daya

Daya look at him angrily and instruct Freddy to go with Abhijeet who smiled on him and he mouthed a low " take care BOSS" to him.

The struggle was going on when someone hit Daya from back and hus gun fell down..he turned back and kicked the attacker...the attacker also lost his ammunition so a physical fight start between them... Daya all of a sudden while fighting noticed something...he pushed the attacker on ground and run to the direction as quick as possible..he pushed Daksh away and the bullet which was targeting Daksh pierce his leg badly resulting a scream from his throat. Daksh shot the shooter dead and hold Daya..

"Daya sirr...sir aap..aap theek..apne aisa kyun kia sir..(holding tears in his eyes) sir aapne kyun"

Daya smiling in pain: tumhare pita ko to nahin bacha saka tha mai lekin tumhe kuch hone nahin de sakta tha

Daksh look at him with teary eyes...tears of guilt, tears of regret for misunderstanding this man..this brave man with a golden heart.

" Officer chalo...duty me ye sab hota rehta hai..utho aur apni position lo."

Daksh nodded and tied his hanky on his wound tightly to stop the blood flow..

Daya in low tone: I am fine..take your position.

Daksh wiping his teary eyes and looking at him with respect: Yess Sir..yes sir and he went away leaving a smiling Daya who with difficulty reached his position, took his gun and start firing...soon backup force join them and every one was arrested.

Daya finally sit comfortably on a rock looking around where all his officers were busy in checking who is alive so that they can send the alive ones to hospital while local police force was busy in arresting the culprits..he got up suddenly and shouted: Abhijeet kahan hai

His officers look over him in shock: sir wo aur Freddy sir to ab tak laute hi nahin..wo wahi cave me...

Daya in horror exclaimed: shittt..he took his gun and one more gun, he place in his pocket and ran towards the cave forgetting all his pain when he found one more pair of feets running beside him..

"Dakshhh"

Daksh: chaliye sir... Abhijeet sir shayd museebat mein hain

Daya nodded and both entered the cave...they were calling Abhijeet's name and trying to search them but what comes back to them was their own voice due to echo effect.

Here Abhijeet and Freddy were having physical fight with few other gang members hidden inside a tunnel in that cave...After a lot of bang bang all the gang members were down as they were very few in numbers and so weak in front of two on duty CID officers..Their head was trying to hide himself and run away somehow but Abhijeet get hold of his neck...the head took out his gun but Abhijeet with a frequent move drop his gun down...he slapped him: choohe ki tarah chup ke bhag raha tha..kya laga tujhe CID tujhe bhagne degi wo bhi itni asaani se...tujhe to ..his words remained incomplete as he was pushed away by someone followed by a gun shot...

He turned back and everything freeze for him.

Another gun shot and the goon was down by Daksh but the harm was already done...

A shocked whisper came out from his throat: Daya

He run towards Daya where Freddy and Daksh catched the leader looking at Daya continuously and unbelievably.

Daya hold left side of his chest tightly as the bullet pierced his left side of chest as he pushed away his buddy taking his bullet on himself.

So much blood oozed out from his chest and he was about to fall when Abhijeet hold him and supported him on his shoulders but Daya can't walk an inch and fell down badly on earth.. Abhijeet too sat down on ground placing his head in his lap...He placed his hand on his wound and he was hell scared as his hand was covered by his brother's blood in a nano second.

_**EK MERA YAARA**_

He in low shocked teary tone: "Daya..ye kya kia tune...kyuu"

Daya look at him in smile and says in broken tone due to pain: aa.. aakhir jeet gaye..yaara (he hold Abhijeet's hand tightly) ab koi...koi mujhe gaddar nahin..hai na...hai na Abhi (tears falling from his eyes in speed) koi kayar

_**EK ODI YAARI**_

Abhijeet in wet tone: Daya chupp..chup baat mut kar...(shouting on Freddy angrily) khade khade kya dekh rahe ho.. Ambulance ko call karo jaldi...

Daksh in wet tone: h..haan sir.. inform kr dia hai..bus abhi abhi..aa jayegi..Daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga

**_YAHI ARDAS HAI MERI_**

Daya pressing Abhijeet's hand: tum tum..mujhse baa..at karo A..abhi..(hopefully) nahi kahenge na..mujh.. mujhe ab wo kaya...

Abhijeet in wet tone told him loudly: nahin nahin...koi mere bhai ko kuch nahin kahega (wiping his brother's tears)

_**WOHI MERA SACH HAI, WOHI MERI ZID BHI**_

Daya with twinkling eyes: sach

Abhijeet: haan mere yaar ek dum sach...tu bus baat mut kar...tujhe takleef hogi... Ambulance bus abhi..

_**DIL WICH SAANS HAI MERIIII**_

Daya stopped him in mid: nahin yaar..bus..bus itna hi saath de paya mai (sobbing) bohot..kuch karna tha yaar Abhi (holding Abhijeet's hand near his bloody heart)...tum..tumse ladna tha...tumhe bohot tang karna tha...abhi hi to ek (crying now) nahin do..do ris..shte mi..mile the...tum aur Aashu..abi to jeene laga tha main

**_ROOTHE NU MANAUNA AUNDA NAHI VE_**

**_KANDI VI NA ROOTHNA TU MUJHSE_**

Daksh started crying loudly felling down on his knees while other officers also gathered there after getting the news and local police took the head with them.

_**AAPA BUS SIKHEYA YAARI NIBHAUNA**_

_**JABSE JUDI HAI JAAN TUJHSE, O YAARA MERE**_

Abhijeet hugged him scolding him angrily: kuch nahin hoga tujhe samjha...kuch nahin...

Daya was still crying which was increasing his pain and sinus.

_**KHAIR MANGDA MAI TERI, RABBA SE YAARA**_

His breathes become heavy and uneven...words are now difficult to come out from his throat only tears were felling down from his tired eyes while he was looking only at his brother with fixed gaze...

_**KHAIR MANGDA MAI TERIIII**_

Abhijeet: nahi nahi nahi Daya..(teary tone) himmat kar...kuch nahi hoga (shouting madly) Ambulance ko aane me kitni der lagegi haan...(looking back at Daya who again hold his hand tightly telling him in a real broken tone) A..abhi..Boss...apna aur Aashu ka...khayal...

Abhijeet in scare: Daya kuch nahin hoga sab theek ho jaega...tujhe kuch nahin hoga

_**YAAR BIN JEENA SIKHA DE O RABBA MUJHE**_

_**MAIR MANGDA MAI TERIIIII**_

Daya hide his face in his lap breathing heavily and Abhijeet hugged him tightly when feeling no movement in Daya he left him in scare and his heart missed a beat seeing his closed eyes.

_**KHAIR MANGDA MAI TERI RABBA SE YAARA,KHAIR MANGDA MAI TERIIII**_

He start patting his cheeks: Daya..Daya ankhein khol..Daya..he with shivering hands checked his pulse..yes it was there..very low but yes it was.

* * *

**Nahi main bhag rahi hoon..ye jugnu ko pakdo uski story hai maine to bus likha hai..pls don't kill me for this and leaving it on cliffhanger..plz mai chota masoom baccha hu 😁**

**NEXT SOON GUYS :)**


	9. Last Chapter

**Back with the update...**

**Nd guys good news..my plaster got removed yesterday...yeeeeee really it's a great relief for me..coming to reviews..**

**Dear guest and Abhinidhi:** _You both were disspointed with the so called_** "**_Daya in danger" thing..so guys one thing I want to clear, it is a DUO story where both of them suffered.. it's not focused on one character..both the characters are given equal importance like in my EVERY STORY. I don't know why there is a problem if Daya sir is given attention..I don't know why this discrimination is arising on FF nowadays between Duo..I mean it's okay if something happens with Abhijeet sir but not okay if it is with Daya sir... whatever incidents happened in this story is required for the theme we have choosen and we will not change an inch in our plot bcoz we knew that we have given equal importance to both the characters. I am not saying that everyone should like whatever you write, criticism is a part of this fandom but if there is a discrimination between DUO..I will not take it..nd no one is gaining sympathy for Daya sir okay..read the whole story again..both have suffered even Abhijeet sir suffered even more.. his whole family destroyed..what else you want us to do with him...at last I only want to say that read at your own risk..bcoz we haven't changed a full stop even in the story...I am sorry if I sound harsh but yes, this is it !_

**Thanku so much for all the lovely reviews...they really encouraged us and here is a quick update.**

**Do read the Author Note at the end of the story..**

**Tata..enjoy :)**

* * *

He start patting his cheeks: Daya..Daya ankhein khol..Daya..he with shivering hands checked his pulse..yes it was there..very low but yes it was...

He shouted madly: kab aaegi Ambulance aakhir..haan

Local police officer: "Sir hum sheher se bohot door hain...bus aati hi hogi sir"

Abhijeet angrily shouting: door hai to..bola tha na backup laane ko aapko...haan

Police officer defending again: sir wo injured gang members ko lekar chali gayin sab...wo

Abhijeet look at the officer with fiery eyes and he pulled his head down.

Abhijeet turned his attention to Daya, Freddy and Daksh also joined him, trying to wake up Daya...Daksh checked his pulse which was getting slow and slow...Daya started jerking for breath...blood was oozing more and more while the jerks were increasing making the situation worst.

Abhijeet in complete wet tone hugged his brother tightly, placing palm over his wound: Daya aisa mat kar yaar..please, himmat kar Daya himmat...tu...(he stopped all of a sudden, his eyes went wider and throat gone dry)

"Sir Ambulance aa gayi hai.. chaliye"

He kept sitting over there not leaving Daya.

"Sir jaldi kariye please"

Abhijeet left Daya and all ward boys took unconscious Daya with them... Abhijeet didn't said a word he kept sitting there only..Daksh noticed his lost condition so helped his to stand and all rushed towards the hospital.

Abhijeet was sitting in Ambulance with Daya in front of him and the attendant was saying something to Abhijeet but he was listening nothing or he don't want to listen he was just staring at Daya's face.

...

...

**Three weeks later:**

All officers were back completing the mission successfully and today is a big day for Abhijeet. He was getting ready wearing a nice suit, sprinkling perfume on his outfits, combing his hairs and finally moving out... he ignited his car...a shine was there in his eyes.

A smile was present on his lips a laugh was echoing in his ears...he halt the car in a hotel's porch and entered..

Abhijeet to receptionist: I have booked a table

Receptionist checking her records: sir by which name

Abhijeet: Abhijeet and Daya Srivastava

Receptionist in smile: yeah it's there sir...Table number 16 sir..have a nice meal.

Abhijeet nodded in gentle smile: Thank you.

Abhijeet sat down on the table and picked up the menu.

Waiter: Sir your order please

Abhijeet: yeah...two plates chicken biryani, Dal Makhni, 8 Naan Chapati and two piece gulab jamun after meal"

Waiter smiled after noting everything: okay sir..thank you.

Abhijeet nodded and start look at the entrance waiting for someone when past memories overcome his present thoughts.

_TUNE YE KYA KIAA_

**_"Sir aap sun rahe hain...inki saansein nahin chal rahi hain, Pulse bhi band hai...I think he is no more! "_**

**_Sirrr...(getting no response from Abhijeet's side he took out defibrillator machine for giving shock to his heart..he tried once_**

_BEWAFA BAN GAYA_

**_Abhijeet look at him this time with hope..._**

**_Daya's body jerked..._**

_WAADA TODKE_

_CHAL DIA IS TARAH_

**_He did it for the second time but still no movement was there._**

**_Attendant look sadly towards Abhijeet whose eyes were pleading...Try once more, for the last time but try please._**

_RAAHON ME TU MUJHE_

_PEECHE CHODKE_

**_Attendant gave him the third shock and_**...Sir aapka order

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts and nodded in smile he took the order and waiter arranged the table placing one plate on the other side of table and one in front of him...he asked: sir serve kar doon par apke sath jo hain wo to aaye nahi ab tak

Abhijeet: aap serve kijiye..wo aa jayega

_AAGE TU NIKAL GAYA_

_SAATHI TU BADAL GAYA_

_**... And the third try failed just like the hopes of Abhijeet. Daya's lifeless body jerked badly and again get calm giving no sign of life.**_

_**Attendant: I am sorry sir...we have lost him.**_

_TODI DOSTIII...!_

Tears appeared in Abhijeet's eyes hearing his own words "wo aa jayega" when he knew very well that he can't come...can never come...he is gone so far from him but yet so close in his heart. Similar feeling of emptiness was there in his heart which was on that day when he was sitting on that iron bennch.

_**Abhijeet was sitting on iron bench like a wax shirt was still red from Daya's blood , his hands were covered with blood stains but he was far away from all these. He was just seeming lifeless...his eyes were blank ...no anger, no pain, no sorrow.. nothing can be shown in his eyes.**_

_**Acp sir eyes were teary seeing Abhiieet's broken condition second time. First time has has beared the loss of his parents by putting stone in his heart but now how he could handle such a big loss . He knows how much Daya had become an important part of his life.. Abhijeet was considering him like younger brother..he had become so possessive toward Daya.. because Daya was the one who pulled him from the darkness and keep all the loneliness from him. But now he himself had pushed Abhijeet toward deep darkness and this time it's look impossible for Abhijeet to come out from it.**_

_**ACP sir exhaled a painful sigh and pressed Abhijeet's shoulder .**_

_**" Abhijeet Doctor ne Daya ko morgue me shift Kar Diya hai aur sari formalities bhi Puri kardi hai. Hum..hum Daya ko antim sanskar ke liye le ja sakte hai ", he said with teary eyes.**_

_**Abhijeet nodded slowly..**_

_**At last the difficult time came for them. They shifted Daya's lifeless stiffed and cold body to Ambulance. Abhijeet was just staring at his brother who seems like sleeping peacefully ...Abhi ek Baar ye mission khatam ho Jaye fir chain ki need sounga Mai aur Uske baad Mai , tum aur Ashu teeno ek lambe tour pe chalenge..okay ? "**_

_**Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain, tears filled in his eyes but he wiped it instantly making stuff face. Their painful journey stopped at sanshan Ghat. They laid Daya's body on pyre and covered his body from wood logs.**_

_**priest ; Mritak ke parijan antim sanskar ke liye aage aye..**_

_**Abhijeet stepped ahead..priest grabbed him a pot . He took round with pot and break it in last round.**_

_**Priest forwarding wooden fire stick : ab aap Chita ko mukhagni dijiye aur unhe iss sansar se mukti dilwaye..**_

_**Abhijeet was doing all this by gaining his all broken strength from himself but now this is limit. His hand shievered badly thinking his brother's body burning in pyre..no ...no ...no**_

_**...how can he be so cruel...how can he hurt his best friendwhom he loved and treated as younger brother.**_

_**Abhijeet in broken tone : mujh..mujhse ye Nahi ho payega...**_

_**ACP sir in teary tone : Abhijeet tumhe ye Karna hoga beta...Daya tumhe apna bara Bhai manta tha, tum Apne bare Bhai hone Ka farj Nahi nibhaoge to use Kabhi mukti Nahi milegi bete..**_

_**Abhijeet grabbed the wooden stick and put the wooden logs in fire with his bleeding heart and Daya's body turns into ashes Infront of his eyes. All left from there with heavy heart..but Abhijeet was sitting alone near ashes.. trying to feel the presence of his brother..**_

_**ACP sir tried many times to took him from there but he didn't hear a word..ACP sir remembered him about his sister.**_

_**" Abhijeet apna Nahi to kamse Kam Apni Behan Ka to socho, wo tumhara intejar Kar rahi hai beta " he said while putting his hand on his head.**_

_**Abhijeet's eyes reacted with Ashu's name...**_

_**" Usse Kya kahunga Mai sir...jab wo puchegi ki aap mere hero Bhaiya ko Kahan chhorke aa Gaye...to Mai Kya bolunga use ...yahi ki maa papa ki Tarah Mai Uske Bhaiya ko bhi Nahi bacha paya..ek Baar fir loser ban Gaya Mai " he said in sad heavy tone.**_

_**It was almost midnight. A broken man was sitting on the rocks thinking about his brother of whom he had lit the pyre of .**_

_**Suddenly his mind took him to happier days.**_

_Flashback:_

_The team had settled in the new camp pretty well. As everyone was asleep, our duo were just having a casual convo by the camp fire._

_"Abhijeet acha hai mission successfully end hone ke baad tum muje aur ashu ko Taj Hotel mein treat doge." Daya said casually._

_"Arey maine kab bola. " Abhijeet asked shocked._

_"Haa toh apne bhai aur behen ke liye tum itna nahi karsakte ? Itna toh koi gair bhi karde. Kitna kanjoos admi ho tum. " Daya said sadly._

_"Acha gair log sahab ko Taj Hotel mein treat dete hai. Ruk tuje batata hoo"_

_Abhijeet asked lunging over Daya who had esacped by now._

_**Abhijeet's trail of bitter sweet memories broke with acp sir's voice .**_

_**"Beta bohot raat hogayi hai. Tum ab tak yahi ho"**_

_**"Sir wo pata nahi chala bas ap ab tak yahi hai?" Abhijeet said wiping his tears.**_

_**"Ghar toh gaya tha lekin...khair...Ha tumhe kuch dena tha" acp sir said with his voice choking and handed over daya sir's batch to Abhijeet sir.**_

_**Abhijeet caressed the batch and looked up teary-eyed.**_

_**"Beta ab ghar jao. Tumari behen akeli hai" acp sir said in a fatherly tone.**_

_**"Main usse kya kahunga sir. Wo toot jayegi." Abhijeet sir replied helplessly.**_

_**"Main chalu tumare sath?" Acp sir's heart was breaking seeing one of his best officer's acting like this.**_

_**"Nahi sir. Main sambhalunga. Ap jaiye sir shaam hogayi hai. Main apse baad mein milunga " Abhijeet said getting up.**_

_**"Thik hai. Chalta hoo. Khayal rakhna and pohochke call karna" saying so Acp sir got up and left with Abhijeet sir in tow.**_

_**"Yaar muje nahi pata main use kya samjhaunga. Main ashu ko wapas tootte nahi dekh sakta. Bohot thak gaya hoo yaar. Kya zaroorat thi tuje goli ke samne aane ki" Abhijeet sir complained to thin air and as he turned on the ignition he felt a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**He quickly turned back but saw no one , he loudly asked.**_

_**"kon hai? Daya tu tu hai kya? Bolna . Lekin aisa kaise hosakta hai"**_

_**He nevertheless started his car. Though his heart grieved and eyes shed innumerous tears. He suddenly felt a possetive vibe around him.**_

_**"Nahi main ashu ko tootne nahi dunga. Humari behen thik hojayegi dekhna. Mera waada hai tujse" with this determination, he parked the car and knocked the door.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Ashu was waiting excitedly for her both brothers. she was walking to and fro in her anxiety.**_

_**"Kahan reh Gaye dono Bhaiya "**_

_**Her feet jumped in air when she heard doorbell sound. she ran fastly and opened the door with a wide smile on her face but her smile faded away in a second seeing Abhiieet in white kurta and pyjama . Her eyes just freeze on Abhijeet...the same white clothes...the same clay pot in his hand wrapped in red cloth which she had seen when her parents died...his brother's painful eyes were enough to tell what just had happened...but she was not ready to accept the reality.**_

_**" Mumma papa ki Tarah un bad uncles ne mere hero Bhaiya ko bhi maar diya ? " she asked in shievered voice.**_

_**Abhijeet's all strength break down there which he was controlling since Daya's last ritual..he just pulled Ashu in his embrace and burst down in tears. He cried his heart aloud in his sister's arm . Ashu 's fist get open and the rakhis fall down from her palm which she has made for his both bhaiyaa with herself.**_

_**Abhijeet separated Ashu from hug composing himself but he became worried like hell seeing her unconscious. He carried her in his arms and laid down on bed while called the doctor immediately.**_

_**Doctor came there and after check up he said due to much stress she fainted there is nothing for worry. she would gain conscious in two -three hours. Abhijeet thanked to doctor and sat beside his sister.**_

_**" Kya Boss Kya karte rahe ho tum , ek to khud itna roye upar se Meri guriya ko bhi itna dara Diya tumhe, Mai sach me bahut gussa hun tumse " . Daya's voice hit on Abhijeet's ear.**_

_**Abhijeet turn his head in happiness but he got nothing. His sparkling eyes again turn into most painful. He picked up Daya's smiling frame from table.**_

_**" Kya muskura Raha hai aisa..tujhe to bahut Maja aa Raha hoga na mujhe aise dekhkar..jab Jana hi tha tujhe to kyun Aya Tu Meri jindgi me..kisne hak Diya tha tujhe mujhse Meri sari khusi cheenne Kar..bol na yaar..bol na " he burst out in tears hugging the frame tightly near his heart.**_

_**" I miss you Yaar.. please aa ja... please " . he was only saying these words with sobbing.**_

_**Abhijeet burst out badly on that table...he wiped his tears harshly and try to eat something but his sore throat didn't allow him to do so...with difficulty he swallowed one bite like trying to swallow his tears, his agony too..he took some deep breathes, paid the bill and left the place with fast steps and teary eyes whisering a low, angry, teary sentence...I HATE YOU DAYA**_

_**A soul sitting on the front bench too wiped his tears looking at the bad condition of his jaan se bhi pyara bhai for whom he sacrifice his life not realising that he had taken his life too.**_

_**"I am sorry Boss"**_

Five years later

Ashu was sleeping due to meds effect, but Abhijeet's heart was engulfed in grief .

His eyes glanced over two new awards kept on his shelf. Their whole team was given a bravery award for catching the deadly gang.

He kept a straight face that day but he missed his brother especially today as exactly five years ago daya breathed his last on this day.

Suddenly he heard a voice,

"Bhaiya " Ashu said hugging him from back.

"Wah aaj tu itni jaldi uth gayi." Abhijeet smiled.

"Ha wo aaj wo res..tu" ashu was fumbling.

"Restaurant" Abhijeet supplies the word.

"Ha wahi jayenge na...main bohot excited hoo" ashu said happily.

"Acha haa ye toh bohot achi baat hai...chalo ap jake fresh hojao...main bhi fresh hoke breakfast banaunga."

After that mission, Abhijeet discovered that Daya had contributed fifty percent of his property to charity and rest he wrote in ashu's name. Abhijeet used that money along with his savings to get Ashu treated with one of the best doctors dealing with PTSD.

Over a course of a four and half years Ashu's coordination skills improved. As of now, Ashu didn't need a nurse anymore and could do many things on her own and her speech therapy was still going on.

"Bhaiya bhookh lagi hai kaha ho" Ashu called.

Abhijeet shook his head smiling and went to prepare breakfast for his princess.

Later that Day, Abhijeet and ashu set off for Taj Hotel. This was in celebration of Ashu being declared fit by the doctor.

"Bhaiya dekho wo teen stars kaise chamak rahe... Bhaiya mom, dad aur hero bhaiya shayad khub gappe ladha rahe honge." Ashu said innocently.

Abhijeet smiled and thought "Pata hai Daya main aaj bohot khush hoo. Aj kitne dino baad main aur ashu celebrate karege. Main soch raha tha use wapas art school bheju. Lekin yar ye khushi kisi ke sath bayan nahi karsakta..."

His trail of thoughts was broken by Ashu's voice "Bhaiya ap chup kyu hogaye"

"Beta drive karraha hoo na isliye. Ha wo stars dekha main. Bohot khoobsurat hai" Abhijeet replied smiling.

"Aaj jaa raha hoo wapas Taj Hotel celebrate karne yaar, Tu hoga na waha? Pichle baar ki tarah dhoka nahi dega na?"

And he felt as if the wind whispered

"**_Uss neele gagan mein,_**

**_Iss duniyadari ke uspar_**

**_Hum milenge_**

**_Phir milenge yaar"_**

~THE END~

* * *

_**Finally it ends here...these last beautiful lines of poetry are by our director sahiba aka Luvcidduodosti..bohot acchi hain na :)**_

_**Give your precious feedbacks on this for one last time thanku.**_

_**As you all know this project was a collaboration of me and two very talented writers. Today they are also here to have few words with you all...Here we go...**_

**LUVCIDDUODOSTI**:

_Hey guys firstly I would like to thank you all for appreciating this work of ours and staying till the end. I would also like to thank angel di and cutie for writing a beautiful story from a very small idea of mine. So as you know this is the end. The inclusion of tragedy is just to show that life is what you make of it and it isn't always in our favor. Some people come and go yet leave out mark in our hearts and the only thing we can do is fondly remember them. Enough of my bakbak, now I'm taking your leave. Stay happy and stay safe. Love you all._

**CUTIE PARI:**

_Hii guys, I would like to say thanks to every single reviewer, reader who had read this story ever or still reading...only bcoz of you all we completed it, so thank you so much...stay safe and blessed._

_And now finally me...so what to say it was a beautiful journey...the whole plot was of Luvcidduodosti...she even describe me the scenes ki kon sa scene kaisa hona chahiye...even the dialogues...so it was quiet easy to work and we three really have great coordination..we do had conflicts of opinions but we deal with it smoothly..and what to say about Cutie .she is a fabulous writer...the whole magic of Aashu and Abhijeet sir relation was created by her and her lovely was a lovely experience girls_.

We three really want to thank you people... without your support this can't be completed... Signing off for now...May be sometime again in future you may see this trio with a new project. Till then a big thanks and gratitude from three of us.

Ta ta

Good night 😊


End file.
